


【授权翻译】You've Begun To Feel Like Home  你开始感觉到像家一样

by mauvestingers, yalublyutebya



Series: Hearts at Home中文翻译 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Sexuality Issues, Unrequited Love, religious issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes是神父John Waston不会赞同的一切的集合体。他是一个无神论者，一个理性主义者，一个瘾君子和同性恋。然而所有的这些也没能阻止他成为John所遇见过的最令人着迷的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Small Child

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Begun To Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367741) by [yalublyutebya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya). 



> 此为授权中文翻译。  
> 原作者yalublyutebya。原文地址请见 [戳我(●ゝω・)ﾉﾞ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/367741/chapters/597971)

  
  


对于神父John Waston来说，周日是一周当中最繁忙的一天。准备圣体【1】和葡萄酒，放置赞美诗和祈祷书，摆出募捐盘，选定哪篇文章要诵读，再加上还要考虑他的布道，John几乎一刻不停地忙到了下午。尽管如此，或者说正因如此，星期天也是一周里John最喜欢的一天。他乐于忙碌，喜欢自己有作用的感觉，因此他常常为星期日的弥撒倾注诸多努力，特别是，有时候，这是他能和教区居民联系的唯一机会。

John为他的教区奉献，这是他成为神父以来的第一个教区。Withyham是一个小村庄，坐落于Sussex Downs，教区被这村庄以及外围的几个小村子包围其中。教区很小，只有大概三十个人会来教堂，但这对于一个新教士去扎根立足来说再理想不过了，尤其是它的规模意味着John不必有压力，而他对独自办公还挺满意的。婚礼、葬礼跟洗礼一样少有，John的日子整天围绕着星期天弥撒、忏悔，以及对老人和病患的家访。这并非他几年前所梦想的生活，但如今他也没再去想其他了。

John曾经只想当个医生，他现在还记得那些沉浸于狂热中的日子。然而离毕业不到一年时，突如其来的虐童案迫使他重新考虑自己做出的某些选择。那事件很可怖，眼见着那小女孩遭受如此痛苦并最终因伤死去使John感到了无助和可悲的迷茫。他总是能从他的信仰里得到抚慰，然当他越来越转向成祈祷者时，教堂便成为了他所找到的为数不多的几个地方，可以使他艰难地理解眼前所见的一切。

尽管长者和经验丰富的医生都给了他善意的建议，John还是无法轻易地将这件事放下。他发现自己变得冷淡和心烦意乱，无法像从前那样工作——那小女孩的面容一直缠着他。他花了大量的时间祷告，寻求答案，但仍然不够。两个月后，John退出了医学领域转入了神学院，平静的内省使得他得以对苦苦追寻的答案窥以一瞥。

Withyham教堂的来客大部分都是领退休金的老人，有个坐在前排面似高傲的女人是资助者。她叫Cecily Holmes，看上去四十多岁。她的穿着无可挑剔，细致的黑色卷发和精巧的妆容完美地烘托出了她的容貌。Holmes夫人很美丽，然而她的神情里有种挥之不去的沉重，笼罩于其上悲伤似乎从未消散。

之前的四周里，John仅仅在她离开教堂时跟她说过几句话，终于某一天，当其他人都已经离开而她仍徘回在门口，John终于有机会跟她多聊了一会。她回复他的问题时的语调短促又精准，却不知怎地听着有些吓人，然而John在学医的时候处理过许多远比这还要糟糕的情况，使他的语气得以保持着礼貌和愉快。

他问候她的家人，她低声说道自己的丈夫已经过世。男人两年前自杀了，留下她一人抚养两个儿子。他注意到她脸红了，很明显她为自己丈夫的行为所羞耻——那是身为虔诚教徒的羞愧。他安慰道没事了。她又简单地谈了几句她的儿子们。年长的叫Mycroft，正在读大学，不久就会毕业进入政府工作。年轻的那个，Sherlock，现在就读于哈罗公学。她在提到自己小儿子的时候皱起了眉头，虽然只有短短一瞬，但John还是注意到了。谈话的最后，Holmes夫人邀请John晚时过来喝茶，他欣然接受了。

尽管跟Holmes夫人的对话给John留下了这一家人很富有的印象，但当第二天傍晚去拜访时，他还是为她家房子的大小而措手不及。那是一座巨大的老式乡村住宅，窗户上镶嵌着硕大的彩色玻璃，四处安置着古老的肖像和悬起的挂毯。虽说John习惯了大小教堂的庄严，他还是在来访一开始就感到了心神不定。伴随着这种不自在的是一种强烈的、想隐藏起他一见Holmes夫人就精神紧张的欲望。他能看出对方觉得自己对于这个职位来说过于年轻——毕竟，他只比她的大儿子大六岁——这也令他更为迫切地想赢得她的尊重。

茶被俸在一间通风良好的客厅里，John不自在地坐在一蹲小沙发上，一边啜着茶水，一边听Holmes夫人就一些有争议的话题询问他的意见。这感觉像场测试，而Holmes夫人的表情从始至终毫无变化，叫John不知道他是通过了还是失败。

就在John终于准备要离开并为此而松了口气的时候，房间的门被撞开了，一个男孩——一个少年——横冲直撞进来，灰蓝色的眼睛盯着Holmes夫人。他完全忽视了John的存在，一直怒视着年长的妇人。

“你把它藏起来了。你藏在哪儿了？”

“我完全不知道你在说什么，Sherlock，亲爱的，”Holmes夫人平静地说道。“不过既然你都在这儿了，我很乐意向你介绍我们的新教士，Watson神父。”

那个男孩，Sherlock，飞快地看了眼John，紧接着便移开了目光回到他母亲身上。

“那是我的。父亲把它留给了我。”

“我敢肯定他也不会赞成你用那种方式糟蹋他的小提琴。”

Sherlock又沉下了脸，接着再一次闯出了屋子，留下他们在尴尬的寂静里。

“我，呃，我记得你提到过你的小儿子在哈罗公学？”John迟疑地问道。

“是的，神父。他现在正在被停课。”

“哦。”

Holmes夫人又叹了口气，她的目光游移到窗子上。

“Sherlock是个非常易怒的年轻人。他脾气很糟…”她停住话头。“他很像他父亲。他非常地想念他。”

“我相信那对于你们来说都异常艰难。”

Holmes夫人眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地将注意力转回John身上。

“嗯，是啊。我想你该回去了，神父。非常感谢你的到来。”

John向她道了谢，然后离开了，很高兴终于能够脱离这个压抑的地方。

****

Holmes夫人每周都会出席教堂，独自坐在非常靠前的位置。在John到这里两个月后的夏天里，一个微胖的年轻人出现在她身边，那显然是她的长子。年轻人共享着同他母亲和弟弟一样的黑发，但除此之外就难以看出任何家族的相似之处了。Holmes夫人跟Sherlock都又高又瘦，有着雕刻般的颧骨和浅色的眸子，而Mycroft Holmes则更圆润一些，温和一些，有一双深色的眼睛。不过他和他妈一样有着股子傲劲儿，当Holmes夫人介绍他们彼此认识时，John注意到他还继承了她那矜持的，礼貌的举止。他会成为一名好官员。

当周晚些时候，John神父被邀请去共进晚餐，Holmes夫人和她的长子将其视为一个拘谨、正式的晚宴。惹人注意的是，为小Holmes留的座位一直空着，而且当John问道Sherlock时，母亲和儿子不约而同地对着空位皱起了眉。

“我恐怕他还在生闷气，神父，”Holmes夫人说道。“而且他还拒绝吃饭。”

“更不消说，在大多数时候，”Mycroft皱了皱眉。“我弟弟挺难管的，神父，我确信你已有耳闻。”

“大部分青少年都这样，”John轻轻地评论道。

“不是所有的，”Holmes夫人回答，笑着看着她的长子。

她对哪个孩子有所偏爱再明显不过了，John忍不住去想Sherlock是否知道这个。他从个人经验深知兄弟姐妹之间的竞争就像是毒药，会慢慢地蚕食掉一个家庭。他已经数年没有跟他姐姐说过话了，自打他进了教堂就没有了——那对于她来说，就像一个终极的背叛。

“我相信Sherlock会长大的，”John暗示道。“多数人成长中都会有一段叛逆期。我小时候也不能免于生奇怪的闷气。”

Holmes夫人仅仅是哼了一声，或许是表示赞同，又或许是对John出身背景的评论。Mycroft换了个话题，问起John对于新首相的意见来。

“您能帮我个忙吗，神父？”

“您能劝劝Sherlock吗？”她问道。“我很担心他。”

“我会的。如果您认为这有用的话。”

“天知道。一定有什么办法可以搞定那孩子，但我还是没能找到。”

John从未见过Holmes夫人如此沮丧，他飞快地跟她及Mycroft道了别，然后前往那栋房子的尽头。当John走向Sherlock的卧室时，周围是诡异的寂静，但当他过去时，透过半开的房门，他看见Sherlock躺靠在床上，双腿交叉着，小提琴架胳膊上。

John敲了敲门，Sherlock一惊，抬起头来。

“我能进来吗？”

Sherlock没有说话，视线转向了天花板。John走进了房间。

“你好吗，Sherlock？”

男孩转过头，用他那敏锐的目光凝视了John几秒，然后露出了一丝苦笑。

“这是他们的新把戏，是吗？”

Sherlock轻蔑地哼了一声，挪开了他的脚，把小提琴放在床上。他走向窗边，凝视着窗外唐斯那绿色的起伏的丘陵。

“我恐怕要让你失望了，神父，”Sherlock说道，声音饱含讥讽。“无论你说什么对我都不会管用的。”

“什么都没用？”John调笑道。

Sherlock回头给了他冷漠一瞥。

“对。”

“为什么这么说？”John从容地问道。

“我不信你们的上帝。”

“很公平。但那不意味着他不相信你。”

Sherlock讽刺地笑了一声，他滑进窗边的椅子，把双腿蜷缩在胸前。

“我对布道不感兴趣，还有任何我妈叫你来帮助我的事。”

“你需要帮助吗？”John问道。

“他们认为我需要，”Sherlock的语气露出轻视和温怒。

“为什么？”John施压道，尝试让那男孩敞开心扉。

“请你出去。”

“Sherlock——”

“出去。”

John举手做了一个安抚的姿势，慢慢地后退到门口停了下来。

“你知道我会在这儿的对吧？如果你需要跟人聊聊天什么的。”

“再见，神父，”Sherlock厉声道，John点点头，逃向了门厅。

****

John神父每个星期二下午都会主持忏悔，他受制于那些日常“罪恶”的连祷：一位老妇人垂涎于另一位的新皮草；一个甚至更老的男人偷了他邻居的牛奶；小镇邮差承认他对镇学校的已婚女校长有不洁的念头。不过，这也是John热爱这工作的一部分——赦免他的教众们的罪，为他们的思想和灵魂卸去重担。

七月中旬的一个星期天午后，忏悔室的门被关上了，一个非常熟悉的声音从幕另一边传出来。

“宽恕我，神父，为我所犯下的罪，”Sherlock不确定地说道。“离我上次做忏悔已经有…三年了。”

“继续吧，我的孩子。”

Sherlock沉默了很长一段时间，但最终他的声音再一次透过幕帘传了过来。

“我违背了我的母亲，我…惹她生气了。”

“出什么事了？”John小心地问道，不想把那男孩吓跑——不想在他正要敞开心扉的时候。

“我在学校打架了。”

Sherlock再一次沉默了，John温柔地用一声“然后呢”哄他继续。

“有个比我大的孩子…他叫我怪胎。”

John的心脏猛地抽紧了，但他保持了安静。

“所以，我揍了他。而且那感觉还不错，所以我就一直打他。但紧接着他的朋友们走了过来，于是…嗯……”

“你没事吧？”John问道，他有些担心这个正在侃侃而谈的男孩。这并非是忏悔的常规流程，但他想Sherlock对惯例不感冒。

“我断了一根锁骨和两根肋骨。”

John畏缩了一下，同情地轻轻叹了口气。

“我被罚停课四周，”Sherlock继续道。“我妈妈非常生气，以至于她把自己关在房间里。我昨晚听到她在给Mycroft打电话。他们打算把我送走，送到某个我不会再惹麻烦的地方去。”

当他复述着他母亲的话时，John可以听见他声音里的苦涩，以及深埋藏在那之下恐惧。

“你的母亲很担心你，”John轻柔地说道。“她担心你是因为她爱你。”

Sherlock嗤笑了一声作为回复，John听见他在座椅上神经质地移来移去。

“你现在是要让我赎罪了吗？”Sherlock问道。

“你还记得万福玛利亚【2】吗？”John被逗笑了，他问道。

“当然。直到十二岁之前我一直被迫去玩这个可笑的游戏。”

“那么，我可不确定你把万福玛利亚说成是‘可笑的游戏‘能帮上你什么忙，”John反击道。“你应该去跟你母亲道歉。”

“我试过了。”

“那么你应该一直试。她会原谅你的。”

他听到Sherlock在幕帘的另一边叹息，接着传来了一声轻轻的“谢谢”。

“不客气。平平安安地去吧【3】。”

“感谢上帝，”Sherlock喃喃低语道。片刻后，小屋子的门在他身后关上了，留下John独自陷入了沉思。

****

秋日匆匆而别，严冬款款而至，在十二月和一月的大部分时间里，唐斯都覆盖在薄薄的积雪之下。到了二月，John已对寒冷感到厌烦。教堂背后的老旧小屋只能靠生火取暖，可这无法驱走夜里的潮湿和寒冷，他只得在毯子下缩成一团试图保暖。这惨状每每都使他怀念起London，以及那栋他与一个叫Mike Stamford的医科学生同租的现代化公寓。此时此刻，他愿意放弃一切来换取中央供暖。

一天晚上，当John正想把自己从冰冷的客厅拖进同样冷冰冰的床上时，他听到有人敲响了房门。他从毯子里挣扎出来走到了门口，开门后发现是浑身颤抖、头发蓬乱的Sherlock站在他的门阶上。

“Sherlock？”

“我很抱歉这么晚打扰你，”Sherlock尴尬地说道，眼睛死盯着地面。

“你在干什么？”John担忧地问。“进来吧。”

他将男孩拽进门拖至火炉前，把他推进最近的椅子里，然后从自己的椅子里抓起一条毯子围在Sherlock肩上。

“出什么事了？”他走到男孩身前。摇曳的火光映出男孩殷红的面颊，和比那更红的双眼。

“我不想回到那地方去。”

“家？”

Sherlock摇了摇头。

“学校？”

Sherlock点点头，用毯子裹住自己。

“他们不能把我送回去。”

John不愿指出，事实上，他母亲可以做任何她想做的事。

“那么，你为什么不愿意回去呢？”John问道，一边走进狭小的厨房取出水壶架到炉子上。

“那儿糟透了。所有人都很愚蠢。而且无聊。”

John回到客厅，坐回椅子上。

“你又打了一架吗？”

“那又如何？”Sherlock防备地打断道。“反正他们都是些白痴。而老师们相信他们是因为他们是正常人。”

“你也是正常的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock笑了，这可怕而充满了苦涩的笑声使他听上去远比十六岁老。

“你一定是唯一一个这么想的人。甚至我妈妈，我哥——”

Sherlock说不下去了，他咬住了嘴唇，眼睛盯着炉火。

“你母亲知道你在哪儿吗？”John问。

“她又不会关心。”

“她当然会，”John回答道，他站起身准备去拿电话。“我去给她打个电话，告诉她你在这里很安全。”

“别。”

“Sherlock，”John的语气透着严厉。

“哦，好吧。打给她吧。我不在乎。”

男孩叉起手臂，在John跟Holm夫人报告情况时，他一直沉默地盯着炉子里的火焰。

“现在很晚了，”在一番解释后John说道，用余光看了下Sherlock。“他最好在这里过夜。我会保证他明天一早就回家的。”

“谢谢你，神父。对此我深表歉意。”

“没什么。晚安，Holmes夫人。”

“晚安。”

John挂断了电话，然后回到厨房去泡茶。

“你吃过饭了吗？”他问Sherlock。

“我没事。”

John翻了翻眼睛，他倒好茶，举着马克杯回到客厅。他递了一杯给Sherlock，然后坐下来，在杯壁上捂着双手。

“这里有个空房间，”他说道。“会很冷，不过整个屋子都这样。”

Sherlock什么也没有说，但他的嘴角上扬出一个微笑。John发觉这是个机会，他小心翼翼地问那男孩：“能跟我讲讲你父亲吗？”

Sherlock僵住了，然而随着他的目光转向火焰，他脸上的表情陷入了沉思。

“他生前是个科学家。他很聪明。几乎是我所知道的最聪明的人。而且…他看着我的时候从来不会像觉得我有什么不对劲的地方。”

“那并不是你的错，Sherlock。”

John不清楚到底是因为自己的话还是他对他父亲的回忆，突然间，男孩啜泣起来，蜷缩成一团，明显在试图让自己停下哭泣。John飞快地放下杯子站起身来，他走到另一张椅子前，温柔地把手放在男孩的肩膀上。

“没事了，”他低语着，把茶杯从Sherlock的手中拿开，接着跪下来让男孩的脑袋枕在他的胸前，“没事了。一切都会好起来的。”

Sherlock冰凉的手指紧紧揪着John的衣服，他抵着他的脖子发出了一声窒息般的抽泣。John把他抱得更紧，在那可怜的男孩哭声中温柔地摇着他。

****

一周后，Sherlock——不情愿地——回到哈罗去度复活节，当夏天他回来的时候，John已经被调往London的一个新教区了。John给男孩留下了自己所有的联系方式，希望当他想跟什么人说说话时可以打给他，然而之后的数年里，他都没有收到过来自Sherlock的任何消息。

随着John前往新天地，他对Withyham的回忆渐渐逝去了。他成为了一名随军牧师，乘船去了巴尔干，当他结束第三次旅程返回时，深深地对惨烈的战争感到厌恶。他搬回了伦敦，发觉自己任职的教区把巴茨医院也覆盖在内，他曾在那所医院里受训。他的一些老同学仍旧在那儿，包括Mike Stamford。John不久就在病人和他们的医生中安了家。

 

【1】 圣体以及葡萄酒的问题请戳我→[戳我٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=TrCIz7FgmY6XyhWlzfQ1moyJkZfO1I6Y4R1YoWmivSConknkAWuGePH0-ggBeGhM)  
【2】 Hail Mary：圣母玛利亚。传统基督教徒从圣母祈祷中寻求慰藉，通常，教徒为了向玛利亚祈祷，会有所谓的传统活动，像是唱圣歌。  
【3】 Go in peace：And Jethro said to Moses, go in peace. 叶忒罗对摩西说，你可以平平安安对去吧。——《出埃及记》  



	2. Comfort, Comfort All My People

John一周中至少会花一天时间呆在巴茨医院，他探望患者，询问医生，偶尔还会负责临终前的祷告。在这片他曾经迷失过的土地安家使他感到有些怪怪的，不过他也渐渐在那些医生、甚至长期病患之间有了些名气。

Grant太太已经八十六岁高龄了，去年一年里就得了三次严重的肺炎。她情况好的时候会经常去做礼拜，而当她发病之时John则会时常去医院探望。排出她的高龄和日益衰退的健康状况，她是个活泼又精神奕奕的女人，John有次分圣餐时和她相聊甚欢。她怜爱地谈起她的三个孩子、六个孙子孙女和两个曾孙曾孙女，还给他讲自己早年在肯尼亚生活的日子。John每次拜访完她都会收获满面笑容，这一天也是如此。

John离开Grant太太的房间，刚迈上走廊就被一个推着医疗推车的护士撞到了一边。

“抱歉，神父！”她一边喊着一边冲进了旁边一个房间。

John不由自主地走到那个房间前，里面的场景对于来这里这么久了的他来说再熟悉不过了：无望的病人，和工作迅速高效试图唤醒他们的医生和护士。他们给那个患者——John分辨出那是个年轻人——打了一针肾上腺素，护士不停地把空气压进他的肺。当他们转向观察监护仪的时候，每个人都异常地安静，等待着看肾上腺素有没生效。John望着他们，喃喃低语祈祷着。

终于，监护仪有了反应，微弱的抖动变成了稳定的心跳。大家看上去都松了口气，然后转回去工作，把东西收拾干净让病人感觉更舒服一些。当人们开始离开屋子时，John终于得以好好看看那个男人，当苍白的皮肤和深色的卷发映入眼帘时，他的心痛苦地缩紧了。他总是能认出Sherlock Holmes，无论身处何方。

“神父？”

先前撞过他的护士碰了碰他的胳膊，John从眩晕中惊醒。

“您还好吗？”她问道。“您看上去脸色很差。”

“我没事。我只是，我认识那个男孩，”John朝房间做了个手势。“男人，”过了一会儿他改正道。

护士向他投以关切的目光。

“也许您应该坐下来。”

“我没事的，”John再次跟她保证。“只是有些震惊。我已经快有七年……没见过他了。”

他瞥了她一眼，接着转回注视着那个卧在床上的身影。

“我想陪他坐一会，”John静静地说。

“没问题。去吧，”护士拍了拍他的手。“你好了就叫我。”

护士消失了，John走进了房间，在床尾站住了脚步。把面前这个形容憔悴的男子和John过去认识的那个十五岁的男孩联系起来太难了。John皱了皱眉，拾起踏板上挂着的病例板，浏览着文件。当看到“疑似吸毒过量”的字样时他僵住了，无法言喻的悲伤忽地涌了上来。他想知道，过去的七年里到底发生了什么才使得Sherlock变成现在这个样子。

John把病历放回，走过去坐到凳子上。他双手合十开始祈祷，眼睛注视着Sherlock。

过了一阵，Sherlock的眼皮轻轻抖动，最后那双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛睁开眨了眨，带着明显的困惑环视四周。John站起身来，Sherlock的视线移向他。

“神父？”Sherlock吐出一个词，嗓音疲倦又困惑。

“你好。”

“什——我在哪儿？”明显Sherlock感到了迷茫。

他动了一下，似乎想坐起来，John上前按住他的肩膀，引着他再次躺下。

“没事了。你在医院里。”

“我——怎么——”

“休息一下，”John轻柔地说道。“我会在这里直到你睡醒。”

Sherlock皱着眉头看了他一眼，但很快便屈服于疲惫并再次陷入沉睡。John坐回凳子上等待着，时间在沉思和祈祷中流逝。

****

当Sherlock终于再次醒来的时候，他睁开了眼，这回他看上去清醒多了。他的目光直接寻上了John并锁住了他，眉头浅锁。

“是Mycroft送你来的？”

“不。从某种意义上来说，我在这里工作。”John柔和地问道。“你感觉如何？”

Sherlock朝他眨眨眼，然后别过了头。

“我想我可能还要再睡一会，”他说道，明显地结束了对话。

“好的。我们稍后再谈。”

Sherlock转而对他怒目而视，John对这个表情记忆犹新。

“我不需要任何精神指引。谢谢，神父，”Sherlock盯着天花板说道。

“你确定吗？”

Sherlock再次沉下脸来，凶狠地瞪着John。

“那么告诉我，John神父，你的上帝如何看待毒品上瘾者？” 他猛地问道。

“上帝爱所有的人。”

“那同性恋呢？”

“甚至同性恋。”

Sherlock的笑声尖酸刻薄。

“哦是啊，”他的语气充满恶意，“爱罪人，恨罪恶。【1】”

“Sherlock，”John平静地说道。“为什么这么多年来，你都不告诉我你在做什么？”

“我认为这即使是对你而言也再明显不过了，神父。我在浪费青春，虚度人生。”

那字里行间充斥着一股熟悉的滑稽的模仿。

“是你母亲这样说的？”

Sherlock惊讶地看了他一会，接着微微地笑了一下。

“实际上，是Mycroft。妈妈生了重病，没力气去管我干了什么。再没力气像从前那样了。”

“我很抱歉，”John不由自主地说。“她病得很重吗？”

“显然，”Sherlock耸耸肩，半心半意地说道。“我已经好几个月没跟她讲过话了。”

想到这两个人之间的紧张关系，John发现自己丝毫不惊讶于事情会发展到这个地步。虽是如此，他还是禁不住劝慰二人和解。

“我敢肯定她会很开心能听到你的消息的。”

“很明显你忘了我妈妈是个什么样子的人。而且我向你保证，过去的七年里她也没怎么长进。”

“Sherlock——”

“我试过，”Sherlock打断道，刻意地闭上了眼睛。

John静静地叹了口气，他站起身，犹豫了一刻，伸出手搭在另一个男人的肩膀上。Sherlock惊讶地睁开了眼。

“去休息吧。上帝与你同在，Sherlock。”

作为回应，Sherlock仅仅翻了翻眼睛，他把头扭向一边，重新阖上双眼。John将手拿开，最后看了一眼男子，然后转身离开了。

****

John在回到Sherlock的病房前跟Stamford吃了顿晚点的午餐，他不能离开太久。就在七年前，他曾被Sherlock的痛苦所打动。当他返回房间时，碰见了正打算离开的Mycroft。Mycroft身着剪裁得体的上好西装，比他二十刚出头那会儿明显减掉了些分量。

“您好，神父，”John一走过来他遍开口道。

“你好，Mycroft。最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，神父。谢谢。”

“我很抱歉你母亲的事，”John柔声说。“如果有什么我能帮上忙的……”

“我恐怕这有些超出您的热心和能力了，神父。她患了白血病，已经到晚期了。”

“我很遗憾。我会为她祈祷的。”

Mycroft微微一笑，这笑容比他那漠视教堂的弟弟来说更为微妙——完美的外交官。

“还有Sherlock，”John补充道。“我很抱歉是在这种情况下和他重逢。”

Mycroft叹口气，“不幸的是，这并非我弟弟第一次这样拿他的性命冒险了。”

他们陷入了短暂的尴尬和沉默。

“Sherlock正在睡觉，”Mycroft瞥了眼屋内。John忍不住去想，Sherlock是不是又拿睡觉当借口来摆脱他的兄长。无论真假，他似乎都没心情再接待任何探访者了。

“啊，那就让他睡吧。他需要大量的休息。”

“是的，”Mycroft赞同道。“无论如何，我得走了。”

“好的。再见。”

“再见，神父，”Mycroft点点头，然后走开了。

****

Sherlock显然在第二天John去看望他之前就把自己弄出院了，John回到教区教堂，感到心神不安。他想要帮助Sherlock，可是，如果那男人自己如此抵抗的话，John所能做的也只有为他祷告，并希望他能找到方法，摆脱现在的处境。

John数周都没再听到任何Holmes们的消息了，然而大约一个月后的一天清晨，Sherlock出现在了教堂里。John当时刚刚整理好圣器储藏室，正要出来喝杯茶，就看见那低着头坐在教堂长椅上的男人。

John立即转变了方向，当他走向Sherlock时，他的脚步声在石制的地板上回荡。他在他身边坐下，静静地看着他。Sherlock明显有因而来，但John并不知道那是什么，考虑到Sherlock似乎不怎么喜欢教堂。John把手交叉放在膝盖上，继续沉默地坐着，等着Sherlock开口。

大概过了十分钟或一刻，Sherlock终于在椅子上挪了挪，虽然他的目光保持锁定在地上。他抬起手拂过脸揉进头发，虽只有一瞬，也足以让John看到他是的多么面如死灰。

“我妈妈，”Sherlock终于开口道，他的声音颤抖着。“她死了。”

John闭上了眼睛，拨动着口袋里的念珠串。

“我很抱歉。”他说道，手掌覆上Sherlock的肩膀。

Sherlock沉默了一会，接着突然间又开口了。

“我有时会恨她。”

John依旧保持着安静，他不知道自己能说些什么来安慰。Sherlock深吸口气，抬起头来目视着前方。

“我不知道我为什么要来这里，”Sherlock承认道。“我母亲总是能在信仰中得到慰藉。然而我做不到。”

Sherlock闭上眼，脸上的神情扭曲成痛苦，过了一会他驱散了它们。

“我发现我差点就干了蠢事。差点。而我无法靠自己去克服它。”

Sherlock仰起头，露出一丝苦笑，对着屋顶继续喃喃道。

“我猜，她要是得知她的死要比她活着对我的行为更有影响力的话，她会高兴的。”

他为这短暂的遐想而失神了下，但马上便清醒过来。John仍然默默地望着他。

“有时候，我希望我能跟我妈妈一样有信仰。你的信仰，”Sherlock静静地说道。“我希望我能相信当人们去世后会上天堂，他们会和上帝、以及他们所爱的人在一起。”

“你不相信这是可能的吗？”John问道。

“哟，从哪儿开始说起呢……”Sherlock讥讽地回答道，他的眼睛终于对上了John的。John给了他一个微小的笑容，Sherlock嘴角微微抽动，像是被逗乐了。他把散发从额前拂开，再一次低下了头。他将双手合在一起，假装成一个祷告者。

“不知为何，和你说话让我感觉好受多了，”Sherlock蹙额呐呐地说道。“你也跟其他所有人一样，试图拯救我。”

“而你是否想被拯救？”

Sherlock犹豫了一阵，低语道。“是的。”

“好的，这就迈出了第一步，不是吗？承认你需要帮助？”John说道。“我假定你考虑过团体疗法【2】？” 

“我不认为我能受得了那个。所有的那种治疗团体，”Sherlock带着一脸嫌恶地说道。“甚至普通治疗，都听上去糟糕透顶。”

John轻轻地笑了起来，Sherlock靠回椅背，双臂交叉在胸前。

“你会为我祈祷吗？”他静静地问道。

“我一直都会，Sherlock。”

Sherlock盯着他看了一会，然后将目光移开了。一种令人感到舒适的静默降临在两人间，他们都陷入了自己的思绪之中。

****

Sherlock没有去治疗团体，不过他确实消失了。许久之后John才听说，他把自己关在他们家在罗纳河谷的避暑别墅里对抗毒瘾。John只收到过一次他的消息，那时他收到了一封足有六页的信，上面写满了反对天堂存在的复杂又絮叨的抱怨。那把John逗乐了，他把它藏在一本旧抄本的伪经【3】里，那书是他被授予圣职后，他姐姐送的。他再一次失去了跟Sherlock的联系，但他仍时不时地想起他，为他祈祷，希望终有一日，他能获得平静。

 

【1】 原文是“Love the sinner, hate the sin”。至于出处，这里有讨论戳我→[*°∀°）](http://msgboard.snopes.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=32;t=000471;p=0)  
【2】 帮助戒酒、戒掉毒瘾的治疗团体或疗程。  
【3】 原文是“The Apocrypha”。与圣经有关，但不被认为是其中的一部分。也有翻译成新约外传、次经、旁经。现也引申为当真实性可疑的著作来讲。


	3. Fight The Good Fight

人到四十就像生命中一个重要的里程碑，这也恰巧是John再次动身的起点。他的新教区位于伦敦南部，是他所工作过的最大的教区了，这也意味着，他要和另外两位神父一起负责。这里亦是他所待过的最贫困的地方。教会管理处称其是个问题区，当John在教会会众里发现一个少年犯、一个黑帮成员，甚至还有一个妓女的时候，他很快就明白了这点。

Holly是个漂亮的红头发姑娘，每周日都会来做弥撒，而周四的早上便来做忏悔。每每忏悔时她都会泪流满面，John则会尽自己最大的努力来宽慰她，然而他深知，唯一使她能够找到其苦苦追寻的慰藉的办法就是停止卖淫。这很困难，即便他无法真正宽恕她的行为，他也能明白，那种驱使她一直做这下去的绝望。

“你看，苦修的意义就在于，你悔过，并寻求上帝的宽恕，”终于，他对她说。“我并没有能力来赦免你，这要取决于主，要由他来宽恕……然而你要知道，若你依旧打算做那件事的话，你的悔过便无法真诚了。”

幕帘的另一端传来了她的抽泣声，他畏缩了一下，Holly听上去像是比平常更难过了。她几乎总是最后一个来的，John思索着看了眼表，快要结束了。他犹豫了一会，然后做出了决定。

“那么，你想来杯茶吗？”他问道。

Holly磕巴道，“什——什么？”

她听上去惊讶极了，姑娘迟疑了一下，接受了这份她不常能感受到的小小善意。John从房间里走出，她冲他弱弱地笑了一下，接着便随着他步入教堂后面那间他跟其他神父一起住的房子。

John让她在厨房里坐下来，急急忙忙地开始泡茶。最后他坐在那年轻姑娘的对面，将一个有些微裂纹的被子摆在她面前时，他瞥见了她右边脸颊上的淤青。察觉到了他的视线，她抬手捂住了脸，眼神不安地扫着桌子。

“这没什么。只是个意外，”她喃喃道，挤出一个笨拙的笑容。

John皱起了眉头，没有评论。他在椅子上挪了挪，啜了口茶，朝她温和地笑了笑。

“那么，你是本地人吗？”他问道。

Holly的神情一下子被这转变的话题点亮了，他不禁想知道，她到底多久没跟别人有过正常的对话了——她似乎对和普通人之间的接触求之若渴。

“不是，我以前和妈妈一起住在伦敦北部。呃，莱斯里普，你知道那儿吗？”

“我听说过。”

“那地方不错。我是说，呃，有点糙，”她苦笑了下。“不过习惯了。那里是家，你懂的。”

John小心地问道，“那你为什么要搬到这来？”

“我不得不，”她微微耸了下肩。“我妈妈死了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“癌症，”她静静地说。“那很……可怕。”

“你当时一定还很小。”John猜道。

“是啊，”她回答说，摆弄着被子的把手。“她生病那会儿我刚离开学校。”

“你有其他的亲人吗？”

“没，”她又耸了下肩。“我很小的时候爸爸就离开了，然后再就没什么认识的人了。”

这样的故事John见过太多了，然而听到这年轻姑娘的遭遇还是令他心情沉重。

“那福利院呢？”

女孩讽刺地笑了。

“妈妈死的那年我已经18岁了，他们在乎个屁，”她坦言道，紧接着意识了到自己的用词，女孩脸红了。“对不起，神父。”

“没关系，”John笑了。“这点程度还不至于吓到我。我曾做过随军牧师，现在都能用九种语音来发誓了。”

Holly咯咯笑了，她喝了口茶又开口道。

“你知道吗，你跟其他的神父不一样。”

John扬起一边眉毛，等着她解释。

“我的意思是，Lawrence神父人很好，”她羞怯地笑了下，继续道。“但是他看着，有点呃，有些老。”

John大笑起来，她看上去松了口气。Lawrence神父才五十岁左右，不过John猜他在像Holly这样的小姑娘眼里已经是个老古董了。

“那Simon神父呢，他可没比你大多少。”John亲切地问道。

“他有点…嗯——你看，神父——他…我不知道，他不是很友好，起码对我不是，”她迟疑地说道。“不像你。”

John对她的评论一点也不惊讶。John来这儿没多久便注意到了，Simon——一个刚从神学院毕业的新神父——对于他的信仰无比地狂热跟教条。他甚至将劝诫与自恃清高混为一谈，John希望他能尽早分清楚其间区别，为了他们所有人着想。虽然评论其他神父的做法很欠妥当，John还是不由自主地同意她的看法。不过慎重起见，John把对话引向了另一个话题。

“你是生于天主教家庭吗？”

“是的，”Holly露出小小的温柔的笑容。“我妈是个非常虔诚的教徒。她病倒之前，我们每周都会去教堂，有时候甚至一周两次。”

“即便她过世后，你也如此。没多少你这个年纪的人会这么做，”John评论道。“我猜他们觉得这很无聊，”他神神秘秘地补充道。

Holly笑了，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

“我喜欢教堂。这里….这里感觉像又回到了家。”

“我很高兴。”

“还有我，我知道自己所做的事情是错的，然而我觉得….觉得我仍旧可以被爱。”

“你当然可以，”John坚定地说道。

她轻轻地笑了笑，眼神在他的面容和桌面上间游弋闪烁。

“我知道我必须停下，神父，”她神色充满悲伤。“我知道的。只是，那太难了。”

“一定还会有别的办法的，”John说。“或许，找间收容所什么的。”

“我试过，试过很多次了，”她解释道，“人全满了。我没地方可去。”

“假如我能找到什么地方的话，你愿意去吗？”

“当然了，神父。我当然愿意。我…我恨这种生活，”她的语气变得冷硬而绝望。“我痛恨每晚都要出去做活，只是为了第二天能有口饭吃。”

John不知道说什么才好，于是握紧了她的手。女孩抽了抽鼻子，透过泪水望进他担忧的目光。

“我每天晚上都在乞求上帝帮助，神父。”

“我也会为你祈祷的，Holly。”

她低语道，“谢谢您。”

过了一会，Holly走了。John在厨房里坐了一阵，思考着。这些问题在伦敦确实很常见，收容所里总是人满为患，然而一定还会有什么办法让这些年轻人远离这样的命运。

****

接下来的六个月里，John经常能遇到Holly，直到某个星期四的早上，他发现她没有来做忏悔。自打John来这儿后，每周四她都会来的。这天早上一过John就开始对她的缺席而感到不安，而到了临近傍晚的时候，他更是感觉胃里像是打了个结。终于，他翻出几个月前她留下的联系电话打了过去。电话响了几声，然后转进了语音信箱。John把电话挂断，试着平静下来，但是随着夜幕的降临，他又试图联系了她几次无果后，John抓起外套走了出去。

就在一周前，John曾经去过一次Holly的住所，那时她带着流血的嘴唇和扭伤的手腕出现在教堂里，John提出要送她回家。他没多问，然而在回去的路上她说出了一切：和皮条客的争吵、她威胁着要退出、他无休止的打骂和她的恐惧。John愤怒极了，然而除了帮她擦干血迹绑上绷带外，他无能为力。离开她后，他感觉喉咙里在烧，恶心地想吐，隔天清晨他做的第一件事，就是绕着收容所走了一圈又一圈，绝望地想给她找个安全的地方——但是没有成功。

John来到了Holly的房子前敲响了门，一分钟后他又敲了一次，可依旧没人应。

“Holly？”他叫道。

他用拳重重地砸着大门，一边喊着她的名字。忽然，他右手边门开了，一个中年妇女走了出来。女人安静地打量了他一会，开口说话了。

“从昨晚上起就没见过她了，”女人说道。“她在和什么人吵架，到处都是吵闹声和尖叫。”

John对着大门皱起眉头，他仍不知道Holly是否平安无事，不能就这样离开。突然间，他记起她会把钥匙塞回门边的花盆底下，于是他弯下腰。当看到钥匙躺在那里时，他胜利地呼了口气。他迅速地打开锁推开门，缓缓地走进房子。

“Holly？”

他的声音回荡在寂静的门廊，于是John继续向前，走过空无一人的厨房跟客厅。当他走到卧室门口时又叫了一声Holly的名字，依旧没有回应。他推开门走了进去。

他先是看到了她的双脚，它们从床尾后面伸了出来。他的心沉了下去。John立刻冲过去，然后僵住了。他看到了她僵硬的尸体，毫无生机的眼睛盯着黑暗。

“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，”John低语道，划着十字。

“怎么了么？”邻居在门口喊了一声，惊得他一跳。

“叫警察来，”John回答道。“她死了。”

****

十五分钟后警察赶了过来，John坐在床边上向一名警官讲述了他发现尸体的过程。一名取证技术员检查着尸体，John看了他一会，然后说话了。

“眼睑点状出血，”John静静地说道。“她是窒息而死的，是吗？”

警官和取证员都惊讶地看着他。

“我原来是学医的，”他解释道。

取证员微微皱了下眉，“这个，要等验尸后才能定论。”

“好的，我们现在有什么发现？”一个声音响亮地从门厅传来，惊到了他们。

他们转过身后，看见一个头发花白的警长走进了房间。警官迅速地走到他的上级身旁翻开笔记本。

“Holly James，二十五岁——”

“二十六岁，”John纠正道，那警长转过身来，像是才发现他。

“你是？”警长皱起眉头。

“Holly的朋友。是我发现了尸体。”

警长上下打量了他一阵，John怀疑他是否被当成了嫌疑人。他想拉开夹克露出白色硬领，然而却不确定那会不会有所帮助。终于，警长把注意力转回警官身上，于是John就坐在那儿，无声地为Holly祈祷，手指紧紧地攥着念珠。

几分钟后，一个低沉的嗓音穿过房子里的嗡嗡低语传了进来。

“Lestrade在哪儿？”

John猛地抬起头，惊讶极了。那声音听上去像是Sherlock Holmes。没过一会，男人出现在门口，John不可置信地晃了晃脑袋。

“我希望你什么都没动，”Sherlock对着取证员厉声说道，后者正要离开。

“Sherlock，停止恐吓我的取证员，”警长叫道，同时示意那人离开。

终于，Sherlock的视线扫过房间，当他看到John的时候他愣住了。

“神父！”

“父？”警长重复道。（二者都是Father=w=）

Sherlock朝那警长不耐烦地翻了个白眼，然后转回看着John。

“不是我父亲，Lestrade。他是个神父。”

“你好，Sherlock，”John笑着说道。

“等等，你怎么会认识一个神父？”那警长—Lestrade—无法相信地问道。

五年了，John想，Sherlock看上去没怎么变。依旧是那样的苍白和削瘦，不过现在看起来要健康了许多。他凌乱的卷发比John印象中的都要长，这使他看着比二十七岁更年轻。

Sherlock无视了Lestrade的发问而转向了John。

“你在这儿做什么？”

“我发现了尸体。”

Sherlock眼神一亮，注意力终于转向了地上的尸体。他走上前，在女孩身边蹲下来，眼睛扫过她。John出神地看着他，想知道他在做什么。

“发现了什么吗？”没过多久，Lestrade便问道。

“她是窒息而死的，”Sherlock飞快地抬眼看了一下床上，然后又转回Holly的尸体。“是被那些红色的枕头闷死的。她认识凶手，所以放他进了屋子。事情开始失控后，她还击了——手上有防御造成的伤痕。情杀，凶手可能是她的男朋友或者——”

“她的皮条客，”John打断道，Sherlock惊讶地望向他，似乎他已经忘记了他的存在。他盯了一会John，然后蹦了起来。

“当然！她的衣服，那些鞋子，她的妆容，明显如此。”

“等等，等等，”Lestrade插了进来。“她是个应召女郎？”

“我跟你的警官提过，”John解释道。

Lestrade叹了口气，手指搓了搓眼睛。

“说真的，Lestrade，这案子极度无聊。我不知道你为何要浪费我的时间。”

Lestrade又叹了一声，John转回身对着Sherlock，后者正专注地凝视着他。

“她曾是你教众中的一员，”Sherlock的语调里毫无提问的意思。

“是的。她今天早上没来做忏悔。我知道事情有些不对劲，她以前每周都来。”

Sherlock自顾自地笑了笑，然后转向了Lestrade。

“找到那个皮条客，Lestrade。我要走了。”

Sherlock几乎是带着期待地转向John，而John则看着那具尸体。

“我想在这里陪着她，直到验尸官过来，”John说道，他看向警长寻求许可。

“神父，我不认为——”

“你无须担心他，Lestrade。他曾去过波黑，我敢肯定他见过比这更糟的。”

John惊讶地看着Sherlock，后者回给了他一个微笑。

“我会和你一起等。”

Lestrade看起来很吃惊，但最后还是摇了摇头消失在门廊外，去给他的警队下命令去了。Sherlock走到了窗前，无声地站着，凝视着窗外的街道，而John则祈祷着，他喃喃的低语声是这房间里唯一的回响。

****

Holly的尸体最终被运走了，John看着车子的离去心情沉重。在他们看守尸体的过程中，Sherlock一言不发，而现在他开了口。

“咖啡？”

“抱歉，什么？”John疲倦地问道。

“你想来杯咖啡吗？两条街外有家咖啡馆，会营业到很晚。”

“我很乐意，”John诚实地说道，有些微的讶然于Sherlock似乎很满意于他的陪伴。他曾一直认为自己于他不过是另一股对抗的势力，或者偶尔，至多是一个同情的聆听者。

他们走到那间小小的咖啡厅，找了个摇摇晃晃的桌子坐下来。他们似乎是这里唯一的客人，不过这儿看起来挺不错的。John喝着咖啡，看着对面的男人。他现在是个男人了，毫无疑问。即使他二十刚出头那阵，Sherlock也有些孩子心性，但那已经是很久之前的事了。头一次，他们之间差的这十三岁感觉上不再是那么深不可及的鸿沟了。

“那么，你现在和警察一起工作？”John问道。

“当他们心有余而力不足的时候，是的，”Sherlock自鸣得意。

“你刚才所做的那些，那真是太棒了。你到底是怎么知道那么多的？”

“我观察到的。就像我观察到你很了解她。而且你还去过波黑。”

“是的，你怎么知道？”John问。“那是许多年前的事了，在我上回见到你之前。”

Sherlock笑了，头歪向一边。

“上回我见到你的时候，你穿着一件套头衫。深灰色的，羊毛制品，明显产于东欧地区。而且胸前还印着波斯尼亚鸢尾花。”

“我也许是在度假。”

“谁会去波黑度假？而且是冷到要穿厚针织套衫的时候？”

John大笑着点点头表示赞成。

“说得对，”他承认道。

Sherlock露出了大大的笑容，比John曾在他身上看到过的都要真挚。John也回以微笑。

“你看上去不错，Sherlock。”

“我已经两年没碰过毒品了，”他严肃地说道。

“我很高兴听到这个，”John回答道。

他们沉默了一阵，John喝着他的咖啡，感觉Sherlock的目光一直锁在他身上。Sherlock清了清嗓子，John抬起头。

“我，呃，我想我还没真正地谢过你。关于你为我所做的一切，”Sherlock笨拙地开口道，眼神在John和桌面之间闪烁不定。“那很——那很好。谢谢你。”

“我什么也没做，”John说道，语气染上了惊讶。

“当我需要有人在那儿的时候….你在那里。”

Sherlock又将视线凝聚到John身上。

“而且你不会评判我。”

“因为我无权评判别人。”

Sherlock低低地笑了一声。

“像你一样的神父可不多，”Sherlock说道。“事实上，像你一样的常人都没有多少。”

John笑了，而Sherlock转头看向窗外，一抹淡淡的微笑仍留在他的脸上。令人舒适的寂静降临在他们之间，他们就坐在那里，直到咖啡店的老板过来告诉他们打烊了为止。走出门外，他们互相道了别，虽然Holly被谋杀的可怕阴影仍笼罩在心头，John在回家的路上还是感到了愉悦和轻松。

****

Holly去世的一周后，John忙于跟圣器安置室的积尘作斗争，试图查清他们是否需要订购更多的圣饼，是否可以偷个懒、派个年长一点的侍者【1】带点钱去Tesco买点葡萄酒回来。虽然John和其他两名神父一起负责诸多事务，他还是承担起了补充弥撒所用消耗品这一职责。当晚上电话铃响起的时候，他刚刚列完单据。他靠进椅子中，拿起了听筒。

“你好？”

没有答话，但John能听见对面的呼吸声。他皱了皱眉，以为这是个恶作剧电话。

“喂？”他又问了一遍。“你是谁？”

然后是更多的沉默。正当John决定要挂断时，一个声音从听筒里传了出来。

“我错了。”

“Sherlock？”

“我错了，”Sherlock又重复了一遍，他的声音比刚才稍稍大了一点，紧绷得厉害。

“什么错了？”John困惑道。

“关于那姑娘。Holly。”

“怎么了？”John担心地问道。

“又有两个女孩死了，”Sherlock呐呐地说道。“很显然，不是那皮条客做的。”

“Sherlock，你还好吗？”

他听上去不是很好——他听着就像处于崩溃的边缘。

“我不会犯错。不会像这样。”

“每个人都会犯错。”

“我不会，”Sherlock厉声说道。“我不会遗漏这样的线索。我不会的。这怎么可能发生？”

“Sherlock，你在哪里？”John问道，担忧侵染了他的声音。

“在家。”

“你家在哪？”

过了一会，Sherlock回答道。“Montague街26A。”

“我马上过去。”

“真的，John，你不必——”

“我半小时后到。”

在Sherlock发表抗议之前，John就道了别挂掉了电话。Sherlock声音里的某些东西搞得John心烦意乱，他担心他会做出什么事来。自从Sherlock还是孩子的时候起，他就没听过他会有如此沮丧了。

仅仅二十分钟后，John就从出租车上跳下来，来到Sherlock住的改造公寓前。他将门铃按得嗡嗡直响，飞快地穿过黑暗的门廊，走向Sherlock的房门口。他敲了敲，房门应声而开，门缝里透出的一缕光照在走廊里。他走了进去关好门，叫着Sherlock的名字。

“在这，”Sherlock的声音从门边的一个房间传出来。

John环视了一圈，当他第一眼看到Sherlock的时候他停住了。那年轻人看上去一团糟，衣服皱皱巴巴，头发凌乱不堪。他坐在沙发上，盯着身前的小桌子，桌面中间放着一小瓶澄清的液体，旁边是一支密封包装的注射器。

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock没有看他，而是颤抖地呼了口气。

“我并不希望让你看到这个，”他轻轻地说道，抬起眼来。“但是我很高兴你来了。”

“那不是你的错，Sherlock。”

“它当然是的！”Sherlock爆发了，双手紧攥着头发。“我遗漏了线索。那么明显的线索！”

John不确定应该做些什么，于是他站在门口犹豫了一会。

“我来给你泡点茶吧，”他提议道。

Sherlock爆发出一阵大笑，用手搓了搓脸。

“我还指望着能来点比那更有劲的东西呢 。”

“你是指什么？”

“威士忌。在冰箱旁边的橱柜里，”Sherlock朝另一个房间挥了挥手。

John的目光在Sherlock和桌子之间游弋，但最终他转身进了厨房。他找到一瓶威士忌，翻出几个玻璃杯，回到了主房间。Sherlock正盯着窗外看，身影却绷得紧紧的。

John把两只杯子放到注射器旁，往里面倒了点酒。

“给你，”他把其中一杯递给Sherlock。“喝吧。”

“你不是不该鼓励饮酒吗，神父？”Sherlock试探性地笑了一下，接过了杯子。

“两害相较取其轻嘛，”John回答道。“而且我想你已经认识我久到可以叫我John了，不是吗？”

“John，”Sherlock带着小小的微笑重复道，将杯子轻轻斜向John示意了一下，然后喝了一大口。

John在Sherlock身旁坐下来，喝着杯里的酒。Sherlock摆弄着他的杯子，眼睛盯着地板。

“那么，他们抓到凶手了没？”John问道。

“她自首了。”

“她？”

“Holly的同行，我猜你会这样说。显然她在嫉妒这些比她年轻的姑娘。我听说她有些精神上的问题，她当时是发作了。”

John什么也没说，又咽下了一口酒，试着把Holly的尸体从脑海里洗刷掉。可得知还有两个女孩因此遭难的事，使这一切变得更艰难了。他几乎本能地划了个十字，抬起头时却发现Sherlock正在看着他。

“我印象中并没有很多神父会为死去的妓女祈祷。”

“我以为我们已经达成共识了，我并不像大多数人。”

“圣人John嘴上说的可好听了，” Sherlock挖苦地评论道。

“好吧，如果我能让你看清你也是个人类，就和我们其他人一样，因此也难免于犯人类的错误的话，那可真是奇迹降临了。”

Sherlock阴郁地看了他一眼，然后捂住脸叹了口气。

“给，再来一杯，”John抓起瓶子，给Sherlock又添上许多。

Sherlock慢慢啜着酒，他稍稍别开了脸。

“你对我感到失望吗？”他静静地问道，朝着桌子上的东西轻轻点了下头。

“不，Sherlock。事实上，那东西现在正躺在桌子上而不是流淌在你的血液中，这很能说明问题，不是吗？”

Sherlock没吭声，但John看见他咬住了嘴唇。

“你需要我把它扔掉吗？”John问道。

“是的，”Sherlock吸了口气。

“你会没事的吧？”John站起身的时候问道。Sherlock转向他，颤抖着点点头。

“你确定吗？如果需要的话，我可以留下来。”

“我没事，”Sherlock虚弱地笑了下。

“试着去睡一觉，”John说道，然后抓起了小瓶子跟注射器，把它们塞进了衣袋里。Sherlock的目光跟随着他的一举一动，当那些东西从视线中消失的时候，他的身体看上去不再那么紧绷了。

“还有，别喝太多威士忌，”John微笑着补充道。

“好的，医生。”

他们相视而笑，然后Sherlock站起身来。

“谢谢你，John。”

“别客气，”John回答道，将手按在Sherlock肩上。“我是认真的。”

Sherlock陪他走到门口，然后互道了晚安。John离开的时候感到精疲力竭，但又轻松宽慰，手环握在口袋里的东西周围。

 

【1】Altar boy：祭台助手，弥撒时协助神父的侍者，尤其指在天主教教堂中。


	4. Scatter The Darkness

那天晚上有什么东西改变了。至少John发觉，突然之间Sherlock成了教堂的常客。有时候，他会顺路探访来和John聊聊天；而另一些时候，则是就那么静静地坐在教堂的长椅上，深埋在思绪里。他告诉John，这里更易于思考，不像家里有那么多使人分心的东西。而John也乐于看到他从Holly一事后恢复过来。

每周至少一次John都会哄劝Sherlock同他共进晚餐。有时，其他神父中的一员或是二者都会加入他们，每每这些时候，Sherlock总是一反常态地保持安静。而当只有他们两人时，Sherlock却开始滔滔不绝地讲述最近的案件，或是侃侃而谈自己最近做过的一些实验。John则总是专注地聆听着，望着他露出困惑地笑容。

Sherlock来拜访John时经常带着长篇大论的独白。John在一边做自己的事，而Sherlock则围在旁边转来转去，有时跟John讲讲话，更多的则是在自言自语。最后，Sherlock的声音似乎已变成了John生活中熟悉的背景杂音了。

不久之后，Sherlock开始频繁地在不合时宜的时间点出现。在John第一次休假的当天夜里，当他发现Sherlock出现在他卧室里时，几乎吓出了心脏病。他一平静下来就立马瞪向Sherlock，而当事人则坐在床边的靠背椅子中，感觉简直像把这里当成了自己家一样。

“你是怎么进来的？”

“排水管，”Sherlock朝窗户挥了挥手，语调里几乎透着无聊。

“可你为什么不和普通人一样从大门进来呢？”

“我不想在你跟Lawrence神父谈话时打扰你们。而且，我也不想跟Simon神父说同样的话。”

John翻了翻眼睛，一屁股坐进床尾。

“你真的不该在大晚上爬进我的房间。人们会说闲话的【1】。”

“他们就没别的本事【1】。”Sherlock回答道。“反正，Simon神父已经觉得咱俩有点什么了。”

“什么？！”John大叫道，声音大得都震到了自己的耳朵。“为什么？”

Sherlock不屑地说道，“因为他是个白痴。”

“他怎么能认为我——我们——”John呛到了，完全被这念头惊得目瞪口呆。

“我告诉过你了，他是个白痴，”Sherlock看进John的眼睛。“任何跟你认识超过五分钟的人都能看出来你对教堂有多虔诚，对你的誓言有多严肃。认为你会为了像性满足感之类的琐事就随意打破它们的想法都荒唐至极。”

John就那么盯着Sherlock足有一分钟，被这番对他人性的彻底剖析所震惊。他曾见过Sherlock这么做有上百次了，可当对象变成自己时，这感觉如此不同。

“啊，是的，”John终于回过神来。“正是这样。”

“所以你无须为此担心，”Sherlock意味深长地看了眼John。

“不。不，我只是……他到底为啥会这么想？”

“他很年轻，仍旧像所有处男一样迷恋于性。而且还是个深柜。这也是他对遵从于圣经里每个字而感到极度绝望的原因，”Sherlock扬了下嘴角。“你知道我对禁欲誓言的态度。我想这也证明了我的观点还不错。”

John仍处於些许的震惊中，然而最终他摇了摇脑袋，给了Sherlock一个微笑。

“我们就别再陷到这些争论中去了。”

“同意，”Sherlock回给他一个笑容，同时站起身来。“那么，我最好告别了。”

“对不起，你说什么？所以你在半夜十点多钟翻进我的卧室来就没什么原因吗？”

“没有，没什么特别的理由，”Sherlock愉快地笑了笑。“晚安，John。”

John神色迷茫地目送着他爬出窗户，当那头黑发消失在视野里后才走过近前。

“Sherlock Holmes，你真是个奇怪的家伙，”他喃喃自语道。

****

从那天起，Sherlock的夜间拜访就没再停止过，尽管John一再地抗议。不过，这些拜访也并非全部毫无目的，好几次Sherlock都带着些伤出现，John就可以提供医疗援助。John很高兴能帮上忙，特别是自从不久前Sherlock承认了他对医院有种特别强烈的反感后。

一天夜里，John被卧室窗子上的敲击声弄醒了。他睡眼惺忪地环顾四周，发现外面朦胧的人影时清醒了过来。他猛地跳下床冲过去打开窗子，正打算要给Sherlock就选择合适的拜访时间来上一课，却看到鲜血正从Sherlock的侧脸淌下。

“快进来，”他说道。“你出什么事了？”

Sherlock设法翻进了窗子，但是当他直起腰来时，可以明显看出他的肩膀也受伤了。

“只是割伤，”Sherlock怯懦道，任由John安排他坐进椅子里。“还有，呃，肩膀脱臼。”

“Sherlock，”John责备地说道。

“没有那么糟。以前也脱过臼的。我通常都能自己把它扭回来，但这次好像有点困难。”

John翻了个白眼，拿来了急救包，他现在都把它们存放在衣柜里，就是为了这种事故做准备。他转回身时，Sherlock正在试图把夹克脱下去——全无成效。John放下医疗包，帮Sherlock脱下他的外套。

“还有衬衫。”John说道，Sherlock皱起眉头。“你穿着那件衬衫都没法动弹。脱掉，马上。”

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，但还是开始去解扣子，在John的帮助下，成功地把它扒了下来。John轻柔地摩挲检查着他的肩膀，Sherlock疼地嘶嘶吸气。

“你真的应该去趟医院。”

“你能做的更好，John，”Sherlock说道。“请动手吧。”

“好吧，”John轻轻地说。“深呼吸。你准备好了吗？”

John把一只手搭在Sherlock的肩上，另一只抓住他的手腕，把他的胳膊向躯干弯曲。他看了一眼Sherlock，后者朝他迅速地点了下头，牙关紧咬。John轻轻地拉起他的手臂旋转，随着一阵小小的响声，肩膀落回了原位【2】。Sherlock抽着冷气伸手去揉他的后颈。John继续温柔地转动了一会他的肩膀，然后小心地轻轻拍了拍。

“还好吗？”

Sherlock点点头，肩膀划着小圈子。

“好了，我先清理下伤口，之后再给你拿点止疼片。”

Sherlock在John的帮助下安静地坐着，感激地接过了止疼片。

一切都忙完后John说道，“完好如初。”Sherlock给了他一个虚弱的笑容。“现在该去睡觉了，起来吧。”

Sherlock让John扶着他站了起来，可紧接着John却开始把他推向床铺，他停住了。

“你在做什么？”

“你留在这吧。”

“什么？”Sherlock问道。

“你听到我说的话了。我不会让你拖着有问题的肩膀再去爬排水管的。把鞋脱了上床去。”

Sherlock转过头看了他一会，最终还是犹犹豫豫地走向了John的小床。

“那你睡哪？”Sherlock坐在床边，一边踢掉鞋子一边问道，而John正在橱柜里翻找多余的毯子。

“椅子里。”

“John，说真的——”

“没事。我参过军的，记得吗？”John笑着说道。“现在躺下去睡吧。”

Sherlock皱着眉看了他一眼，但还是躺了下去，小心翼翼地不去晃动他受伤的肩膀。John也倒进了椅子里，用毯子裹住自己。他扭了扭直到找到了个舒服的姿势，然后打了个哈欠，准备接受睡意的洗礼。

“John？”

“嗯？”

“我，睡在你的床上。人们会说闲话的。”

John大笑着翻了个身，更舒服地躺靠着。

“晚安，Sherlock。”

“晚安，John。”

****

隔天清晨John醒来之前，Sherlock就已经离开了。他在临近傍晚时分又再次出现，当时John正在放置室里收拾洗涤过的祭台布。

“给你，”Sherlock说着，把一部手机塞进John手中。

“这是什么？”

“很明显，John，这是部手机。”

“是的，我知道这是手机，”John说道。“可为什么你要给我这个？”

“我可能需要在紧急情况时联系到你。”

“什么紧急情况，比如‘我从消防通道上掉下来了’之类的吗？”John笑道。“Sherlock，我不能接受这个。”

Sherlock回答道，“你当然能了。”

“你记得我做过安贫乐道的誓言，是吧？”

“这是个礼物，不算数的。”

“没用的，”John说着，把电话还给Sherlock。“如果你要把它捐赠给教区的话我会很感激的，我们也当然会物尽其用，但我更有义务同Lawrence神父、Simon神父一起分享它的使用权。”

“别那么讨人厌，”Sherlock说道。“拿着吧。”

“Sherlock——”

“拜托了。或者把它当成贷款买的，如果这样能令你感觉好点的话。”

John有些不安，但最终还是点了点头让步了，手机被收进了口袋里。

****

前一天里Sherlock给John的手机被放在床头柜上，每隔几分钟就震动一次。但John没有注意。他仍被刚刚接到的消息惊得目瞪口呆，茫然无措。他的姐姐，Harry，在一场车祸中身亡了。他是如此的震惊，以致甚至无法记起任何词句来为她祷告，他的念珠无助地悬在掌间。挂掉医院打来的电话后，他退回到房间里。他已经在屋里至少坐了一个小时了，就那么直直地盯着卧室的地板。

手机又响了一声，John瞥了一眼，但没有想要去读的欲望——连同Sherlock在过去的四十分钟里发来的其他短信也被一起无视。他感到脑晕目眩，头重脚轻，甚至有那么一两分钟里他都觉得好像有什么人在敲他的窗户。他转过去看到Sherlock正在那里，于是叹了口气，把念珠放回到床头柜上，又用手搓了把脸，才起身去开窗放Sherlock进来。

“为什么你不回我短信？”Sherlock一落地就发问道。

“Sherlock，这真的不是……时候。”

Sherlock僵住了，转头看着John再次倒在床上。

“John？出什么事了？”

“Sherlock，求你，我只是——”

John爆发出一声哽咽的抽泣，他立刻制止了自己，用手堵住了嘴。

“John，”Sherlock的声音紧张起来。

“抱歉，我——”

他控制不住了，John停不下哭泣，他的背蜷缩起来，手握成拳紧紧按着眼睛。他身边的床一沉，Sherlock坐了下来，而John仍止不住眼泪。

“John，”Sherlock低语道。John在背上感觉到了他手掌的重量。

那么久以来，John都是那个给予他人慰藉的角色——一个短短的祈祷，或是肩上安抚的手掌——他几乎都快忘了被给予慰藉是种什么感觉。他倾向Sherlock，试图止住抽泣时身体不住地颤抖。

“John，求你，”Sherlock低声说道，他的手臂紧紧环抱着John。“我受不了看你这样子。” 

John试着想说道歉，可当他又往Sherlock怀里紧了紧时，到了嘴边的话语却变成一连串语无伦次的杂音。Sherlock更用力地抱住他，他温暖的呼气拂在John的后颈。

“John，告诉我我该做些什么。我能够些做什么？”

John摇了摇头，伸手擦干眼泪。他拼命地试着平静下来，然后稍稍坐起来一点，看着Sherlock。

“John。”

Sherlock看起来几乎心烦意乱，他的手紧紧抓着John的肩膀。John再次窘迫地擦了擦眼睛。Sherlock伸出拇指刷过John潮湿的面颊，John感受到了这触碰，他抬起眼来对上了Sherlock关切的目光。许久，Sherlock将嘴唇压向了John，而John则震惊地向后跳开了。Sherlock的眼睛立刻惊恐地瞪大了，他跌跌撞撞地站起身来。

“我很抱歉，”Sherlock飞快地说道，他的声音透着恐慌。

“Sherlock——”John刚开口就被Sherlock打断了。

“这是个错误。我很抱歉。我—我要走了。不打扰你了。”

就在John开口说话之前，Sherlock已经从房间里逃走了。匆忙之间他夺门而出，而非从他以前一直进出的通道。门在他身后被甩上，而John则一直震惊地盯着他的方向，泪水也因这惊讶而即刻止住了。

 

【1】两句的原文分别是  
— “People will talk.”  
— “People do little else.”  
就是S103里最后泳池边上卷福扒完华生炸弹衣之后二人的对话。  
【2】这种治疗肩膀脱臼的复位手法为科氏法（Kocher’s法）。具体请戳我→[_(・ω・) ∠)_](http://www.xywy.com/zy/fk/ynzz/ggws/743955.html)


	5. We Cannot Measure How You Heal

直至许多天后，John才开始去考虑Sherlock的事。之前他要安排并出席葬礼，还要忙碌于日常事务，而且，如果他能对自己诚实一点的话：他在尽可能地逃避去想它。John已经无欲地生活了近二十年了，而突然之间有人却被他所吸引，这样的想法让他感到奇怪且不适。特别当那个人是Sherlock时。从John所知来看，Sherlock从未对某段关系显示过兴趣，而且坦白来讲，John也无法想象他会那样。无论何种强烈的个人情感在Sherlock对其工作的献身精神下，似乎都黯然失色。此外整件事情最糟的是，John深知Sherlock极有可能因为这一变故而远离他，而他不敢想象这事发生，尤其是当他们的关系现已发展得如此紧密后。

除了和Sherlock谈谈以为，John别无他计。然而那人已经一个礼拜没来过教堂了，John不能就那么干坐着等他出现。于是在一个空闲的下午，他来到了Montague大街。

John敲了几次Sherlock公寓的房门，一边喊着他的名字，但是没有人应。他不确定Sherlock是真的有事外出了，还是就那么躲在里面。无论哪种，他都不知道下一步要做些什么，只能在门前徘回着。

突然，他被口袋里的嗡鸣声惊动了。John飞快地掏出手机，有人在打他电话——号码被屏蔽了——他接起电话，希望着那是Sherlock打来的。

“Sherlock？”

“恐怕让你失望了，神父，”Mycroft Holmes一贯拿腔作势的声音传来。“我想你可能对我弟弟已经另择住处的消息有兴趣。”

John惊讶地环视着空无一人的楼梯平台，揣度着Mycroft究竟是如何得知他在这的。

“他搬走了吗？”

“是的。他现在住在贝克街221B。”

“我知道了。”

“祝你好运吧，神父，你可能会需要这个的。”

John等着看Mycroft还会说些什么，可是对方挂断了电话。John皱了皱眉，将手机放回到口袋里。他不喜欢Mycroft那种有所隐瞒的感觉，然而现在他多了一个可以去寻找Sherlock的地方了，于是他转身回到大街上。

****

John敲响了贝克街221B的黑色大门，等待着回应。只过了一小会儿门就打开了，一位年老的妇人从门后探出头来。

“您好？”

“哦，您好。我，呃，我想找Sherlock Holmes。”

老妇人的神情立刻被点亮了，她满面笑容地招呼他进来。

“快请进，快请进。你是他的客户吗？”

“啊不。是朋友。”

“那就更棒了！自打他搬进来，心情就一直不好，整天闷闷不乐的，”她叹气说道。“过去吧，直接上楼就行。”

女人说完就慢吞吞地离开了。John缓缓爬上楼梯，上方的房门敞开着，露出一间凌乱的客厅。John一接近门口便发现了Sherlock，后者正穿着睡裤跟一条蓝色的睡袍倒在沙发上。

“Hudson太太，你有没有看见——”

Sherlock边说着边扭过头，当看见John站在门口时话语戛然而止。

“你怎么在这里？”他尖酸地问道，转身背冲着John。过了一会他便醒悟道，“Mycroft，”语调里带着厌恶和恼怒。

“我并没意识到你搬家了，”John随意地说着，一面往房间里走了走。

Sherlock的回答很简略，“临时起意的。”

John嗯了一声，视线扫过墙上装饰不错的壁纸，稍稍磨损的家具，以及Sherlock四处散落的物品。

“挺不错的。”

“你为什么来这，John？”Sherlock的声音透着疲惫。

“我，呃，我之前有点忙，”John回应道。“我得去爱丁堡，去我姐姐的葬礼。”

“我很抱歉。”

接下来是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，John紧张地拧着手指。

“Sherlock，我想我们需要谈谈之前发生的事情。”

“我不想谈。”

“我能理解，但是——”

“你能吗？”Sherlock尖刻地问道。“我强烈怀疑。你们这些神父总是想谈谈。平心而论，神父，我没有任何想要承认自己罪恶的念头。”

“你已经把它定义成罪了吗？”

“你的教堂对于一个男人爱上另一个男人这种事持有什么态度已经再明显不过了。”

John僵住了，而Sherlock则像是立刻发现了自己的失误，他的眼神闪向了John，一阵恐慌又回到了脸上。

“我说的太多了，”他的声音紧巴巴的。

“不。不，我只是…我以为…我不知道——”

John说不出话来，徒劳地陷入了震惊地无言中。他曾怀疑过这只是身体上的吸引，而现在他无话可说。

“忘掉它吧，”Sherlock生气地说道。“快删了它。”

“Sherlock——”

“我说了，我不想谈论这件事，”Sherlock猛地打断道，把他的睡袍裹得更紧了。“你什么都不用说，我自己清楚这事有多蠢。”

“Sherlock——”

“我要走了，”Sherlock再次打断了他，眼神依旧故意地避开John。“到法国那边的房子去住。”

“这真的有必要吗？”

“是的。我需要……空间。”

John叹了口气，他望着Sherlock的侧脸，他看上去痛苦异常。

“你会去多久？”

“我不知道。”

John不知道说什么才好——也觉得Sherlock不会想听到他说什么。他有些站立不稳，又环视了一圈这栋公寓。

“那当你回来的时候，你还会住在这里？”

“是的。”

“这里挺好的，”他虚弱地笑了笑。“除了有点乱。”

Sherlock没有回应。John移向了门边，笨拙地徘徊着拖延时间。

“你没把那边的房子给烧了，是吧？”他打趣道，希望能换个好心情。

“Mycroft都告诉了你什么？”Sherlock起身转过脸看着他。

“没什么，”John怀疑地笑道，“你没有烧吧，是吗？”

“没有，”Sherlock回答道，一边转回了身，但他在忍笑。“没怎么烧。”

John笑了起来。他又踟蹰了一阵，然后迈步向前，伸手搭在Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock的眼神望向了他，表情充满痛苦。

“上帝与你同在，Sherlock。无论发生了什么，你都仍是我的朋友。”

John再次迈步离开了，然而当他走到门口时Sherlock开口了。

“你依旧会为我祈祷吗？”

“是的。”

“那再努力些，我需要所能获得的所有帮助。”

有那么一瞬间，John惊讶地不知所措，可紧接着，他温柔地笑了。

“我会的。”

****

Sherlock离开的头几周似乎一晃而逝——毕竟正赶上复活节，这可是教堂日历上最繁忙的一笔了。而当喧哗一过，生活重归于平静后，John便开始感受到Sherlock的缺席了。他已然习惯了在工作时有Sherlock的声音充当背景——习惯了Sherlock在夜里随时会出现在他的房间——他感到了些许失落，并且猜到他的同事们会发现这点。

“你还好吗，John？”终于，在某天晚饭过后，Lawrence神父问出了口。Simon则由于过于疲倦早早离开了，现在只剩他们两人。

“我很好，”John打消他的担忧。

“你看上去有点……困扰。”

尽管有些想把一切告诉Lawrence神父，但John还是说道，“没什么。”他们在共事的日子里已经结成了深厚的友谊，John知道他可以信任Lawrence为他保守秘密。

“有一阵子没见着Sherlock了，”Lawrence已有所指地看向John，而John也盯着他看了一会，然后摇了摇头，一屁股坐进最近的椅子里。

“他走了。”

“走了？”Lawrence接道，坐在了John身旁。

“法国，他家在那边有栋房子。”

“我猜那并不是场临时起意的度假吧。”

“不是，”John静静地说道，和另一位神父对视许久，然后有些窘迫地移开了视线。“他—Sherlock—他喜欢我。非柏拉图式的那种，显然。”

“啊。我还在想这事早就明了呢，”Lawrence说道，John立刻震惊地看向他。他笑了起来，把手放到John肩上。“哦，得了吧。我见过他看着你的方式，John。他被你迷住了。要不然你觉得他为什么每天都来这儿？肯定不是为了Simon愉快的陪伴。而且他又为何要在半夜溜进你的房间？”

“你——你都知道？”John挤出一句话来。“Lawrence，你得明白——”

“我明白你们是清白的，John，”Lawrence安抚道。“不管Simon怎么冷嘲暗讽。”

John叹着气，手掌搓过面颊。

“我应该怎么办？”

“我想一点点空间对你俩都有好处，”Lawrence回答道。“你们已经在一起呆了太长时间了。”

“我就是个白痴，不是吗？”

“当然不是。就像你跟我说过的那样，跟Sherlock待在一起对他有好处。”Lawrence理性地说道。“很明显你非常关心他。”

“是的，可我现在担心在出了这事后，他不会再想跟我待在一起了。”

“给他些空间，”Lawrence温柔地说道。“他很在乎你。而现下，他只是在乎地有些过了头。他需要些时间来想清楚什么才是最重要的。”

John嗯了一声表示赞同，但仍然感到有些低落。

“会好起来的，”Lawrence向他保证到，John不禁露出一个微笑。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。好吧，我现在要去睡觉了。晚安，John。”

“晚安。”

Lawrence站起身来，但他接着停下了，又一次按住了John的肩膀。

“还有，别再为此担心了。”

John又微笑了下，Lawrence离开了，留他一人沉浸在刚刚的对话里思索着。

****

Sherlock走了有差不过一个多月。在一个沉闷的周二下午，他再次现身了，带着一个犹犹豫豫的笑容出现在了厨房门口。

“Sherlock！”John满面笑容地跟他打着招呼，迎他进来。

“你好。”

“你怎么样啊？”

“挺好的，”Sherlock说道，John脸上热情的笑容扩大了。“我给你带了点东西。”

他递给John一个小包裹，John接了过来打开一看，然后笑了起来——里面是一瓶法国红酒。

“我猜比起乐购的那些破烂你会更喜欢来点变化。”

“我可得把它藏起来别被人看到，”John开玩笑道。“但是谢谢你了。”

“不用客气。”

令人尴尬的沉默持续了一阵，直至John再度开口打破。

“你会留下用晚餐吗？”

“我不能，”Sherlock答道。“我有安排。”

“案子吗？”

“呃，不。实际上，是个晚餐，”Sherlock露出一丝苦笑。“和一个大学里的老朋友。”

“啊，那很不错。”

Sherlock看上去思索了一阵，然后他抬头看向John。

“你可以明天来贝克街，一起吃午餐。有一个案子我还挺想跟你聊聊的。”

“好啊，”John高兴地同意了。“什么时间？”

“十一点？”

“听上去不错。”

Sherlock笑了一下，紧张地摆弄着他的袖口。

“好了，我该走了。我不想迟到。”

“好好玩，”John说道，可Sherlock却给了他奇怪地一瞥，然后匆匆移开了视线。John送他出了门口，他们有些尴尬地互道了再见。John在Sherlock身后关上了门，然后立刻倾靠在了门上，想着他们的第一次见面还不算太糟。

****

第二天上午，John到的早了一些，但他想这不成问题。还是那位老妇人，Hudson太太，她微笑着认出了他，并再一次指给他上楼的道路。他听到了一些微弱的私语声，但一开始他在客厅里没有发现Sherlock的踪迹。他转身走向厨房，然后便惊讶地僵住了，Sherlock正压在角落里，亲吻着一个金发的男人。John一定是发出了什么声音，因为Sherlock突然起身，眼睛转向了John。

“对不起，”John脱口而出。“我，呃，我还是等——”

“不，没事的，”Sherlock飞快地说道。“反正Victor也正要走了。”

John转过身背对他们，把视线固定住咖啡桌上散落着的学术期刊上，试图留给他们一些隐私。他听见身后传来的窃窃私语，接着是房门开关的响动，最后，是Sherlock清了清喉咙的声音。John回过身，发现Sherlock正神情紧绷地盯着他，他的睡袍紧紧地裹在身上。

“我去换衣服，”Sherlock窘迫地说道，然后就离开厨房走进了卧室。John滑进一把扶手椅，拾起一本期刊无所事事地翻着，等着Sherlock回来。

Sherlock短短几分钟后出现了，穿着件衬衫和裤子，看起来就好像正等着一场责骂会降临。John放下期刊，然后朝Sherlock笑了笑，后者正在厨房跟客厅的过道处徘徊往复。

“朋友？”他抬起了一边眉毛，评论道。

Sherlock的眼睛微微睁大了，但他立刻控制住了表情。

“那个，我说的朋友是……”【1】

“他看上去人不错。非常，呃，有吸引力。”

“你无须为我而屈尊纡贵，John。”Sherlock的声音透着隐隐的怒气。

John抗议道，“我没有。”

“哦。”

“你就不能坐下来吗？”John故意揶揄道。“你搞得我好紧张，有种咄咄逼近的压迫感（一直在上面咄咄逼近什么的？）。”

Sherlock给了他一个微弱的笑容，最终坐进了John对面的椅子里。

“现在，跟我讲讲那个案子吧？”

****

“Sherlock怎么样？”那天下午，John一回家Lawrence就问了起来。

“他看上去还行。就是有点小尴尬，”John承认道，一边脱下了外套。

“意料之中。”

“是啊，”John把衣服挂在门后，承认道。“他还给自己找了个男朋友，我猜。”

“啊，那是件好事，不是吗？”

“是的，”John心不在焉地喃喃道。“是的，它是的。”

 

【1】原文是”well, when I say friend… ”，S101里Sherlock用来形容那个骷髅头的话www


	6. The World Is Very Evil

生活似乎回归于正常。John履行着他的职责，而Sherlock则处理着各种疑难杂案，随着时间的流逝，他们之间的任何尴尬都渐渐消失。Victor会时不时地出现一下，可Sherlock却从未真正地谈到过他。

终于，夏日来临。Lawrence会用他的老收音机听着持续数小时的板球比赛，零星地也穿插着听些BBC的老剧或是新闻，这些声音为整座房子添了生气，同时也凑成了一曲John经常无视掉的背景音乐。

一天早上，他正做着早晨，半心半意地听着收音机，突然Lawrence说话了。

“Sherlock不是住在贝克街吗？”

“嗯？哦，是啊。怎么了？”

“你刚才没听见吗？那里发生了大爆炸。”

“什么？”John叫道。

“一整栋房子都被毁了。”

John立即套上了外套。“他定是把自己给炸了，那个白痴！”他说道。“抱歉，Lawrence，我得赶紧过去。”

当John赶到时，贝克街上一片混乱，四处都是救援人员和围观的群众。实际上被炸成两半的是221B对面的房子，但John瞥见Sherlock住所的窗子也被碎掉了，大概是被爆炸的冲击波给震得。

Hudson太太像往常一样请他进来并指给他上楼楼梯，一边喃喃低语着这世道变得有多危险。John冲进了客厅，当在看到Sherlock正安然无恙地坐在椅子上时，不禁松了一口气。

“感谢上帝，你没事。”

接着John突然发觉，另一个年长的Holmes亦坐在一张椅子里，正冲他礼貌地微笑着。

“Mycroft。”

“神父。”

“那么，我要走了，”Mycroft说着，站起身来。“仔细考虑一下，Sherlock。这个案子的重要性关乎国家。”

“我告诉过你了，我很忙的。”

“别逼我命令你。”

“我倒是想看你试试，”Sherlock挑衅地回答道。

Mycroft发出一声叹息。他把一份文件放到咖啡桌上，接着直接看向John微笑了起来。

“很高兴见到你，神父。”

“彼此彼此。”

“你能对Sherlock这么用心真是太好了。”

Sherlock打断道，“再见，Mycroft。”

Mycroft露出一个恼火的笑容，但还是点了下头就离开了。John转向Sherlock，扬起了一边眉毛表示疑问。

“我哥哥太懒，不愿意自己做外勤，于是他想让我帮他跑腿。”

John静静地笑了起来，他走进房间，打量着被毁坏了的窗户，然后转回看向Sherlock。

“你没受伤吧？”

“嗯？哦，没有。”

“发生了什么？”

“煤气泄漏，显然。”

John呼出一口气，然后坐进了Mycroft空出的椅子上。

“我还以为你把自己给炸了呢，”他笑着承认道。

“我不知道你是从哪儿冒出这种可笑的念头的，”Sherlock说道，忍着笑意。

“不，我也不知道，”John打趣道，接着他们都大笑了起来。

****

就在第二天的早上，Sherlock出现在了教堂。他一现身John就看到了他，但当Sherlock选择坐进后排的一条长椅上时，John并没有去打搅他。Sherlock脸上的表情显示着他正沉浸在思考中，而John早就学会了当他处于这种状态下时绝对不要试图跟他讲话。

过了一会，在John跟负责教堂花卉的女士选择完用花后，他走过去坐在了Sherlock身边。后者依旧深埋在思绪里，低着脑袋，双手合在一起。尽管如此，当John在他身旁坐下时，他还是抬头看了他一眼。

“你看起来正在思考什么很严肃的事情，”John评论道。“Mycroft的案子给你造成麻烦了吗？”

“不，不是Mycroft的案子。是比那更棒的东西，”Sherlock心不在焉地呐呐道。他沉默了一阵，然后突然看向John开口道——

“你知道肉毒杆菌吗？”

“令人生厌的东西，”John说着，试图回忆起二十年前的医学课本。“我仍不敢相信人们会想把那种东西注射进他们的脸里。”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，紧接着——几乎顷刻之间，他的眼睛睁大了。

“哦，是的，当然了。John，你就是个天才！”

Sherlock马上站了起来，John迅速地让开了道。

“谢了！”Sherlock大声喊道，一边冲出了教堂。

John盯着他的身影看了一阵，然后摇了摇头回去做事了。这并非是头一次Sherlock遇到案子后灵光一现然后跑开了，而John如今早就很好地适应这个了。

****

当那天晚上John准备上床睡觉时，意外地发现Sherlock正在等他。自从Sherlock无意中把自己的感情表白给John后，他就非常注意远离John的卧室了，所以John无法确定究竟是什么使得Sherlock再次出现在这里。他看上去不像是受了伤，但诚然是遇到麻烦了，事实上，他是如此地心烦意乱，以至于都没注意到John的出现，直到John喊了他的名字。

“哦，John，”他把目光从地板上抬起来。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Sherlock答道，但他听上去并不是很有说服力。他摆弄着一只粉红色的手机，把它在掌间转来转去。“一个女人今天死了。”

在Sherlock的世界中，一具尸体通常会引发一场庆祝，然而这回他却一点也不兴奋。

“出什么事了？”John问道。

“你听说了那场发生在格拉斯哥的爆炸了吗？一栋公寓被炸毁，十二个人死亡？”

“是的，我听说了。煤气泄漏，不是吗？”

Sherlock讽刺地笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“是一枚炸弹。”

“炸弹？”John重复道。“是恐怖分子干的吗？”

“不是那种传统意义上的，这更像一个信息。”

“那么你也被卷进去了吗？”

“是的。你瞧，这都是冲着我来的。一场为我而设的游戏。”

Sherlock的声音中透出的愉悦感令John皱起了眉头。

他说道，“别把它当成一个有趣的游戏。”

Sherlock的目光又一次对上了他的眼睛，然后他清醒了一点。

“对，我不该这样的。一开始它是场游戏，但现在有人为此而死了。”

John保持沉默，等待着Sherlock解释。

“这个投弹者，不管他们是谁，他们从街上绑走行人—随机地—然后把炸弹捆在他们身上。接着他们会给我打电话，我会获得一条线索和一个时限。如果我没能在时限内解开谜题，那么人质就会死亡。”

这投弹者毫无人性的‘游戏’让John感到恶心，而当他看见Sherlock脸上笑意更浓时，这种反胃感更加强烈了。

“这简直令人兴奋，而且我也干得不错。”

“这回是怎么了？”John故作严肃地问道，试图让Sherlock记起这件事并不是什么有趣的游戏。

“我解决了谜题，”他说。“但是当那女人在电话里说我答对了之后，她开始描述绑架她的那个人，她本可以获救…”

“却因此被杀害了，”John接道，他的心沉了下去。“而且那爆炸把那高楼炸掉了一半。”

“是的，”Sherlock静静地说道，他面上兴奋的神色此刻终于消散殆尽了。

“那现在怎么办？”John想知道还有多少无辜的人将会遭殃。

“还有两个信号。”【1】

“信号？”

“一开始是五个。每一个对应一名人质，一条线索。”

“那你将要做什么？”John问道。

“我所能做的唯一的事，就是将游戏进行下去。”

John的声音里透出紧张，“别忘了这不是场游戏，人们正被跟炸弹绑在一起。”

Sherlock看上去像是为这批评反思了一会，可紧接着那部粉色的手机发出了嗡嗡声，他眼睛一亮。

“我得走了，”他站起身来，声音中重新渗透出兴奋的意味来。

他爬出了窗户，“当心点儿，”John在后面喊道。

Sherlock傻笑了一下，然后消失了。

****

星期四的早晨转眼就到了，和往常一样，John要主持忏悔。在他负责的时段快要结束时，他正想离开忏悔室，就听见另一边有人进来了。John坐回去，等着对方开口说话。

“原谅我，神父，”一个温和的声音说道——他认不出来是谁。“…为我即将犯下的罪过。”

“抱歉？”John脱口而出道，他以为自己听差了。“你刚刚说什么——”

“哦，没错，”那个声音笑了。

突然间，John一侧的门被撞开了，闯进来一个毛发粗重、非常粗壮的西装男，John顺着他向下看到了他手里的枪。

“如果你不介意跟我们走，John神父，”忏悔室另一端的那个声音说道，“做个乖孩子。”

John的念珠掉落在脚边滚远了。那个持枪的男人将他一把抓起，用布捂上了他的嘴，John还没试着挣扎，就失去了意识。

****

John所知道的下一件事，就是早前的那个壮汉迫使他套上了一件赘满炸弹的背心。他既不知道他们用了什么使他陷入昏迷，也不清楚现下身在何方，更不明白究竟发生了什么。唯一能肯定的就是他被选为炸弹游戏的下一个受害人，而仅剩的希望便是Sherlock能及时救他于水火。他被人塞上了耳机，要求重复听到的字句。一旦他说错了，就会被杀掉。

刹那间，他听见不远处一个熟悉的声音响起，那声音诡异地回响着。

“给你带了个见面礼，”Sherlock高声说道。

那个男人打开门，把John往外狠狠一推。John蹒跚而出，当闻到一股氯气的时候惊讶极了，他发现自己在一个巨大的游泳馆里。Sherlock转过身来看向他，当他的目光扫过John身上的外套时，Sherlock的脸色沉了下去。

“John。”

一个红点出现在John胸前，紧接着耳机里有人说话了—正是之前的那个声音—John倒抽一口冷气。

“你好啊，Sherlock。这倒是很刺激嘛，不是吗？你，我，和你心爱的小神父，”John无助地重复道。

“放他走，”Sherlock愤怒地说道，他的眼睛巡视着屋子。

“那可就没意思了。你难道不想在John神父炸成碎片之前，和他好好亲热一番吗？”

大笑声传进耳朵，John颤抖地长长呼出一口气来。一切都清晰起来了——他被卷入了Sherlock跟一个精神病的游戏里，并且，他将葬身此地。Sherlock也会迎来这样的结局吗？这想法让他哽住了呼吸。

“你是谁？”Sherlock叫道。“赶快现身。”

“神父是多么卑鄙生物啊，你不这样认为吗？”那个声音在房间后面的某处响起。John听见了脚步声，然而他不敢动，只得把注意力放在Sherlock身上，后者正专注地盯着那个男人。

“Jim Moriarty，”那男人说。“嗨！”

“你想要干什么？”Sherlock问道，他的手停在裤袋周围。

“啧啧啧，Sherlock。那是不是英国陆军勃朗宁手枪L981在你口袋里凸着，还是说你见到我兴奋了？”

Sherlock从口袋里抽出一把手枪，指向那个男人的方向。John微微地喘了口气，现实再一次击中了他。他又听见了脚步声，然后突然之间，他意识到Moriarty就站在他身旁。John僵住了，以余光瞥向他。男人差不多和John一边高，身着西装，而且看上去—如果可能的话—甚至要比Sherlock的那件更时髦。他看起来亦极度地自命不凡，男人转向John笑开了。

“跪下。”

John震了一下，而Moriarty笑的更开心了，他的眼睛因恶毒的愉悦而睁得更大。

“跪下，神父。要不然我就不得不在你那可爱的小脑袋上开个洞出来了。”

John摇晃地俯下身来，那红点也随着他向下移去。他艰难地吞咽了一下，保持低垂着目光。

“现在，我想你最好给我们大家做点儿祷告，”Moriarty说道。“我们很有可能无法活着离开这里，所以我不想咱们错过了这个被救赎的机会，你觉得呢，Sherlock？”

John说不出话来，他的舌头因恐惧和困惑而打结。

“我没有听见祷告！”Moriarty唱歌一般地说道，John因他声音里的狂躁而颤抖不已。“来嘛，John神父。我们在天上的父……”

“我们在天上的父，”John颤抖着说道，“愿人都尊你的名为圣。”【2】

在John断断续续背着主祷词时，Moriarty移开了，John抬眼，透过眼睫瞥见他正在走向Sherlock。

“那么，Sherlock，我们要怎么处理这个小问题呢？看，你现在妨碍到我了。”

John不清楚是什么促使他行动如此鲁莽，然而电光火石之间，他扑上前去，扑向了Moriarty的腿。就在他几乎要成功的一瞬间，Moriarty横跨了一步避开了，然后发出了一声高亢的笑声。

“哦，棒极了！”他大叫道，“现在我看出来你为什么这么喜欢他了。”

John又一次拖住了他的双膝，Moriarty向下看去。

“这可非常地不明智，”Moriarty得意地说道，朝着Sherlock的方向点了下头。

John惊恐地看见一个红点闪现在Sherlock额头正中。Sherlock颤了一下，但很快稳住了自己，枪口仍然指着Moriarty。

“你知道不放过我，你会有什么下场吗？”

“哦，让我猜猜，”Sherlock讽刺地说道。“我会被杀掉。”

“杀了你？不，别那么没创意啊，”男人责备道。“当然了，总有一天我会杀了你的，但我还不想那么快下手。我要留着，来些特别的节目。”

那男人戏剧性地停顿了一下，接着又迈进了一步。

“如果你继续多管闲事，我会让你生不如死。我会让你像掏心一般痛不欲生。”

“有个可靠的人告诉我，我根本没有心。”Sherlock语气冷漠。

“可我想，我们都知道那不太正确。”

Sherlock的眼睛瞥向了John，但表情仍小心地保持着漠然。

“好吧，我要走了，”男人随意地说道。

听到这句话，解脱之感潮水般地席卷而来，但John还是姿势僵硬地挺在那里，听着那男人又跟Sherlock说了几句后，终于—谢天谢地—他开始转身离开。

“再会，Sherlock Holmes。”

“回头，再抓你。”Sherlock吐出了几个字，枪口一直指着对方，直至男人的身影消失在门后。

“想得美。”

Sherlock飞快地转向John，枪也仍到了地板上。他跪下来，开始狂乱地往下扒那件炸弹背心，John也尽量努力着帮把手。最后他终于自由了，虚脱地坐倒在地上，整个人都在发抖。Sherlock把那件背心甩的远远的，然后跪在了他身旁，他的手按在John肩膀上，轻轻摇了摇他。

“John。John，你还好吗？”

“不。不，我不好，”John说道，声音有些歇斯底里。“没什么好的！这是疯了，全疯了。”

“John，冷静点——”

“我们差点死了，”John大吼道，他一把抓住Sherlock的胳膊。“走错一步他就会把那件该—该死的玩意引爆！”

他止不住颤抖，眼睛盯着Sherlock，神色狂乱。

“你差点就被杀了，”他声音小了些，却很不平稳。“Sherlock…”

他紧紧攥住Sherlock的胳膊，倾向前去，将头靠在Sherlock胸膛上，让那使人安心的温暖平复下自己狂乱的心跳。

“John，”Sherlock颤抖地低语着，他的手臂环过他。“没事了。”

“不。不，什么没事了。你就是个白痴，彻头彻尾的白痴。你差点就死了，那样的话我该怎么办？”

他稍稍拉开了一点距离，用双手捧住Sherlock的面颊，轻轻地晃了晃。

“你这个白痴。如果你不在了，我该怎么办？”

Sherlock惊讶地眨了眨眼，但紧接着他拉近了他们之间的距离，将嘴唇附到了John的唇上。John贴着Sherlock的嘴唇惊讶地吸了一口气，尽管所有的直觉都在尖叫着叫他赶紧离开，但John发现自己还是向前压去，将彼此的嘴唇紧紧锁在一起。Sherlock抵着他呻吟了一声，然后把他拉得更近，加深了这个吻。而当Sherlock的舌头滑进他的齿间，John猛地推开了Sherlock，跌回了现实中。

“不，”他气喘吁吁道。

Sherlock看着John挣扎着站起来，尽可能地远离了自己后，他的眼睛瞪大了。

“John——”

“不，”John生硬地说道，避开了Sherlock的视线。

他听到Sherlock张开口的声音，但就在他出声以前，几扇门被同时撞开了，一群警察蜂拥而入，Lestrade探长正在其间。John靠着附近的一个隔断坐了下来，重重地喘了几口气，他的眼睛始终毅然决然地盯着地面。

 

【1】pip 剧里是信号，又有橘核之意。  
【2】“Our Father, who art in Heaven. Hallowed be Thy name. “出自圣经新约之一的《玛窦福音》第六章9-13节。（基督新教称其为《马太福音》）


	7. Let Your Heart Be Broken

清晨时分John才回到家中，感到精疲力竭。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，一进到自己屋里，就踢掉鞋子，和衣倒在床上。尽管疲惫不堪，睡意还是未能如期而至，因为此时此刻他感到了完完全全、彻彻底底的迷失。经历Moriarty一事仍使他心有余悸，可真正令他无法入眠的是他跟Sherlock之间所发生的种种。这是近二十年来他第一次亲吻别人，然而却心底里满是罪恶；这罪恶源于背叛自己所信仰的一切，源于他深知自己给Sherlock带去的痛苦。

他一向都很在意Sherlock，一向都以一种模糊的兄弟之情爱着他——甚至有时像父亲一般——但不知怎地，那些感情早已转变为某种远比精神友谊更深的东西了，而他甚至都没有发现。一想到他会失去Sherlock——想到他会被Jim Moriarty之类的疯子杀掉——足以叫John认清，没有这个男人他无法生活，他即刻间一股渴望所淹没了：他想和他亲近，他想保他安全，他想他属于他。而那个吻，正是最后一片证据——最终证明——他，John Watson，爱着Sherlock Holmes。

这一发现带来的欣喜愉悦仅持续了几秒中，就被席卷而来的羞耻感瞬间吞并了。他不能爱上Sherlock Holmes。教堂是他的生命。它从人生的最低谷中将他救起，给他带来了满足和幸福。他是个神父，这意味着他要侍奉上帝和子民，他无法放弃这一切——即使是为了他所遇见过的最令他着迷的人。

John躺在黑暗里盯着天花板，试图与他必须去做的事情达成一致。他感觉好像有什么东西从他身边溜走了；就好像他失去了一部分的自己。他疲惫地闭上了眼，掌根覆压在上面，祈祷着主能赐予他力量。突然间，传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，然后他听见卧室窗户打开的声音，他的心沉了下来。窗户又被滑上了，沉默降临在房间里。

“我就知道你没睡着，”终于，Sherlock开口道。John气息不稳地呼了口气。

他疲倦地问道，“你来这里做什么？”

他逼着自己把手从眼睛上挪下来，坐起身来，双脚踩在地板上。当他最终敢于抬起头来的时候，看见Sherlock正如他所料一般地镇静，他浅色的眼睛环顾过房间，然后落在了John身上。

“你回吻了我。”

John别过了头。

“那是个意外，”他淡淡地说道。“当时仅仅是由于镇静，还有肾上腺素，我才——”

“你在说谎。”

John为反驳而转过身，却发现Sherlock正站在他面前，他愣住了。

Sherlock在John身前跪下来。“你在说谎，”他轻轻地重复道。

John痛苦地低声说，“Sherlock。”

Sherlock站了起来，把手抚上John的脸颊。有那么一瞬间John情不自禁地贴了过去，然而片刻之后他强迫着自己离开，站起身来。

“你该走了。”

“John。”

“不，Sherlock，”John的声音破碎。“我是个神父。我不能这样做。我不会。”

Sherlock的手滑至他的手臂上，John转过身，甩开了他。

“求你，走吧。”John恳求道。

一种挫败的表情浮现在Sherlock脸上，他的手紧攥成拳。

“你知道我喜欢你，”Sherlock开口道，但是John没让他说完。

“我知道，这也正是为什么你需要离开。我是个神父，Sherlock。我无法成为你所期许的人。”

Sherlock张开嘴想反驳，但John继续说了下去。

“我明白你对教堂没有任何尊敬，但至少请尊敬一下我。求你了。回家吧。”

Sherlock沉默地注视了他一阵，然后身影似乎垮了下来，他黯然点了点头。

“好吧，John。”

他缓缓地转过身子，走向了窗户，将手停在窗框上。

“我也不想这样的，知道么，”他静静地说道。“爱使人软弱。使人有弱点。”

John想反驳，但经历了晚上这些事情后，那并不容易——特别是当Jim Moriarty明显就是利用了Sherlock的感情来对付他之后。

“我试过想让这停下，”Sherlock继续道。“所以那时我离开了。”

他发出了一声叹息。

“但那没用。当再次见到你的一刻，我就知道了什么也没有改变。”

Sherlock苦涩地笑了，他将头靠在窗户上。

“这挺讽刺的，真的。Victor离开了，他说因为我无法爱上任何人。”

John惊讶地看着他——他完全不知道Sherlock跟Victor分手了。Sherlock又叹了口气，他的气息在窗户上晕成了一团雾。

“我该怎么办，John？”他问道。

“我—我不知道。继续生活。找个别的人，找个能好好爱你的人。”

Sherlock又转过来看着他。

“但是，你确实爱我，是吧？”他紧逼道。“我没说错吧。”

“Sherlock，”John叫道——半是恳求，半是警告。

Sherlock挫败地呻吟了一声，闭上了眼睛。

“你会找到别的人的，”John温柔地说。“而当时我只是….恰好在那里。”

Sherlock的眼睛猛地睁开了，一股失望的表情浮现在脸上。

“这就是你所想的？”Sherlock问道，他声音尖锐。“恰好在那儿？”

“Sherlock，我…我自打你十五岁起就认识你了。而且我想我从没见过有人会特别亲切地对待你，或是喜欢你。”

听到他的话，Sherlock看起来有一丝震惊，亦有一丝愤怒。

“你——你认为我爱上你是因为你对我很好？”

“不是吗？”

“不，”Sherlock激烈地说道，烦躁地伸手揉着头发。仅仅片刻之后，他便抬开了手，严厉地盯着John。“那你呢，John？你会爱我是不是因为我是你唯一亲近的人？”

“这不公平。”

“哦，拜托。这就是你一开始去当神父的原因吧，”Sherlock的语调饱含着痛苦和愤怒。“这工作对你来说再完美不过了，躲在教堂后面什么的。这样你就可以跟人们保持距离，就可以活在世外，因为你害怕会动感情。”

“这话居然还是从一个一处理不好自己感情就打针嗑药的人嘴里说出来的！”

话一出口他就知道错了，他向前迈了一步，双手张开。

“Sherlock——”

“我得走了，”Sherlock冷冷地说道。

“Sherlock，我不是故意——”

“不，你是的。”

Sherlock一把将窗户甩开爬了出去，看都没看John的方向。

“再见，John。”

“Sherlock，”John无助地喊道，然而他已经消失了。John关上窗子蹲了下来，他的头靠在冰冷的玻璃上。

****

John时睡时醒，终于在刚过九点时把自己从床上拽起来，走下楼去。Lawrence和Simon已经在厨房里了，当他进来时他们都转身看着他。他知道自己看起来一定糟透了，他滑进一把椅子里，伸手去揉脖子后面。

“早上好，John，”Lawrence礼貌地问候道。

“早上好。”

“你想来点茶吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”

Lawrence起身去弄茶了，但John感觉到Simon的目光仍停留在他身上。

“你看起来很疲惫，”终于，Simon开口说道。John不得已抬眼对上了另一位神父的视线，“睡得很晚么？”

John语气紧绷地问道，“你想暗示什么？”他太累了，没什么耐心去应付Simon。

“我听到你将近四点才回来，”Simon回答道。

John瞥了眼Lawrence，后者也正望过来，他转向了Simon。

“如果你非要知道的话，Simon，”他说道。“我昨天大部分时间都花在被绑架以及给一个神经病投弹手当人质身上了。”

“你还好吗？”Lawrence担心地问道，而Simon的下巴也因震惊掉了下来。

“我没事。就是很累。后来我不得不留下来和警察谈话。”

Lawrence放了一杯茶在他面前，坐进了他身边的椅子里。

“都发生什么了？”

“我不太想谈论这个。”

“好吧，”Lawrence把注意力转向Simon。“Simon，你不是到点该去学校了吗？”

“是的，”Simon不情愿地说道，起身的时候依旧惊讶地望着John。

Simon拿上东西离开了，John叹出一口气来。

“谢谢，”他喃喃道。

“今天早上你可看起来没什么精神头儿来理他。”

“是啊，”John干笑了一声，“昨晚可是个漫长的夜晚。”

“你确定自己没事吗？”

“我很好，真的，”虽然远不是那样，John还是说道，“我只是很高兴今天我没什么事了。”

“如果你需要我替你做些什么……”

John苦笑了一下，“不必，真的。我乐于保持忙碌，保持清醒，你懂的。”

“那好吧，”Lawrence说道。“如果你需要任何帮助就叫我，任何事都行。”

“我会的。谢谢你。”

****

正如John所说的那样，今天他没什么可忙的事情，他也很庆幸这点。他感到像是被抽干了—无论是生理上还是心理上—而且他是如此地心烦意乱，以至于差点就又订了一盒子新的圣餐——他们两天前才刚刚定了一盒。他的大脑一直回放着昨晚的事情，放了一遍又一遍：那个吻，Sherlock的爱抚，以及那些刺耳的话。他对他们间的争吵切实地感到了痛苦，并且气恼于自己所说出的那些残忍的话。Sherlock已经在与毒瘾的斗争付诸努力了，John就这么当面的斥责根本有失公允。

John猜他应该恭喜下自己。毕竟，那时他是希望Sherlock离开的——不想因诱惑而犯险——而他也的确成功了。可是，要是那过程没让他们都受伤害就好了。Sherlock的话里有一些是对的——当然如此了，那可是Sherlock——而这些指责以所能想象到的最糟的方式回击了回来，John痛苦不已。

John叹了口气，这大概是今天里他第一百次叹气了，然后把头埋在掌间。他已经放弃剩余的几项事务了，深知今天他表现得多么无用。现他在坐在教堂的背后，任由自责的情绪疯狂地驱使着自己。这并不怎么有效——显然无法帮他找出方法脱离这团混乱——但他似乎不想停止自己。

“John神父？”

Simon的声音惊醒了他，他飞快地抬起脑袋，扭头看向年轻的神父。

“抱歉，我并没有想吓你一跳。”

“没事的，”John说道。“你需要我做什么吗？”

Simon挨着他坐了下来，双手紧握，紧张地放在膝盖上。

“我想跟你道歉。”

John过了半天才恍然大悟，但他没有出声，等着Simon继续说话。

“今天早上我不是故意要惹你不快的。我——我没想暗示任何事，我只是好奇。”

John朝着他微微地笑了下。

“没关系的，Simon。”

“我想我应该解释一下，”Simon继续道。“就只是…我所认识的每个神父都在完全围着教堂转，他们并没有多少除此之外的人生。”

Simon停顿了一下，然后转向了John，面颊因为难为情而微微涨红。

“尽管你也是这样，”他说道，“但你有Sherlock。”

放在一周前，这样的对话还能让John高兴一把，然而此时此刻，这只让他的罪恶感愈发加重了。他是不应该有教堂以外的生活的。

“这很激励人心，”Simon补充道，再一次打断了John的思绪。“而且我——我那样质疑你是错的。Lawrence神父告诉了我Sherlock的背景，以及你为他所做的一切。所以，我很抱歉我说过的那些令你不舒服的话。”

“没关系，”John说道，“真的。”

他叹了口气，然后用手搓了搓脸。

“或许你是对的。”

Simon的眼睛瞪大了，John立刻解释道。

“不，不是指那个，”John说，“我是指大体的思路，或许我跟Sherlock的关系是…不恰当的，有时候。”

John沉默了，想到Sherlock在半夜里爬进他的房间。John本来对此颇有意见，但很快便放弃了争论任其自然了，因为——好吧，因为那是Sherlock。John摇了摇头，摆脱了这些想法，然后转回了和Simon的谈话中。

“谢谢你，Simon，谢谢你的道歉。”

Simon笨拙地笑了笑然后离开了，再一次只留下了John一个人。

****

“你不必为了维护我，而对Simon说什么的。”那天下午，John一见到Lawrence便说道。

Lawrence端了杯茶坐在厨房里，关切地看着John。

“我认为他该对某些事情有个正确的观念。”

John也坐了过来，懒洋洋地摩挲着他自己杯把上的裂纹。

“而且我想，你对今天早上的事情可能挺挂心的。”

John困惑地抬起头来看着他。

“抱歉？”

“我也听到你回来的声音了，”Lawrence说道。“而且后来我还听到了你跟Sherlock的争吵。”

John窘迫地移开了视线。

“很抱歉我们吵醒了你。”

“其实没有，”Lawrence保证道。“John，发生什么了？为什么你不肯告诉我？”

John虚弱地回答道，“没什么。”

“显然才不是没什么，你已经一整天都魂不守舍了。我还以为是因为绑架那档子事，但并不是的，对不对？你不高兴是因为和Sherlock吵架了。”

John揉了揉前额，完全不知道该和Lawrence说什么。

“我以为你已经解决好你们之间的事情了？”Lawrence问道。“我以为已经没事了。”

“我们是解决过。之前是没事了。”

“那现在呢？”

“事情有了变化。”

“怎么了？”Lawrence继续问道。

John稳稳地吸了口气，他的目光定在桌面上。

“我…我想我爱上他了，而且我不知道我是怎么让这一切发生的。”

Lawrence沉默了，而John不敢看他。他不知道把事情告诉别人有什么好，但是他需要人来分担身上沉重的背负。

“我从未觉得如此无助，”John悄声说道。“我应该更坚强一些。”

Lawrence静静地问道。“是谁引发的争吵？”

“我告诉他我不可能和他在一起——我不知道。”

“为什么你不能和他在一起？”

John皱眉，他抬起头来，感到了困惑。

“因为我是个神父。”

“每天都有人卸下神职，为了和自己心爱的人在一起。”

John不知道该说什么。他从来都没想过这点。

“有一次，我自己也差点离开了，”Lawrence又说道。

John再一次看向了他。

“你吗？”他问道，“为什么？”

“我坠入了爱河，”Lawrence说，“那是大概二十年前，她是我所认识的最美丽的女人。”

Lawrence温柔地笑了，John也不禁回以微笑。

“她是个修女，”Lawrence说道。“我们在同一所学校里工作。”

“后来呢？”

“我们都选择了教堂，”Lawrence说道。他看向了John，面容上流露着忧郁。“有时候，我忍不住悔之不及。”

“Lawrence，我很抱歉，”John难过地说道。

“没关系，那是我的选择，那时我做了我认为正确的决定。”

Lawrence伸出手来，轻轻地放在John手上。

“我不想你忘了你仍有改变主意的机会。”

John发出了一声叹息，疲倦地揉了揉脸颊。

“我不知道该做什么，Lawrence，”他坦诚道。“教堂是我的全部，可是Sherlock…”

Lawrence捏了下他的肩膀，John抬起头看向他，他的神情无疑显露出他经受过多大的痛楚。

“你需要做的是给自己点时间，”Lawrence说道。“远离这里，也远离Sherlock。然后再想想你真正想要的是什么。”

“我不能，”John微弱地说道，“那对你，或者Simon来说都不公平。”

“我们能管理好的。你真的觉得，现在的你能把工作做到最好吗？”

John呐呐道，“不能。”

“正是如此。你需要专注于自己，你需要做出决定，”Lawrence轻轻地说，“而且，你还需要确保那个决定对你来说是正确的。”

John伸出手，握住另一个人的手臂。

“谢谢你，Lawrence。”

Lawrence笑了笑，John长长地喘了口气，这是一天以来他感到的最平静的时刻。


	8. Guide My Feet

教区在泰晤士河边上有座小房子，离伦敦只有几英里远。那儿不怎么常用，仅偶尔给外来游客或者神父在安息日时开放，但依然十分干净整洁，而且最重要的是，很清静。用主教的话来说，这正是John所需要的地方，他得花点时间好好考虑摆在面前的选项——教堂，或是他日渐增进的个人关系。尽管当他跟主教述说时他故意没提Sherlock的性别，他们还是都一致同意这其间没有折中的法子；二者必取其一。假如他选择了教堂，他不确定自己与Sherlock的关系会——或者能——继续下去，即便只是作为朋友而已。假如他选择了Sherlock，他就无法和现在一样，继续侍奉上帝和教堂了。

一方面，上帝是John生命中的一个恒量，在他失落迷茫之时总会指引着他。成为教堂的一份子给了他一种使命感，教他去帮助他人——这让他感觉自己有用。而且更多的是，教堂让他有种归属感；感觉命中注定他属于这里，命中注定要如此度过一生。他一向怡然自足。

而另一边是Sherlock。Sherlock很野，难以预测，令人着迷。他带着一脸温怒阴沉和令人绝望的悲伤闯进了John的生活，而即便如此，John依旧陷了进去。他见过Sherlock经历了人生的低谷——见过他克服并且战胜了其他人会失败的战役——他从未停止相信，那个支离破碎的孩子终会成为如今令人惊叹的男子。当需要的时候，他会变得冷酷且聪慧，但是他身上仍留有一丝柔软的人性，然而并没有很多人能看到这点，John很幸运自己是少数人中的一员。

他到底该如何做这个决定？他希望能和Lawrence再多聊聊，找到更多多年前他做那个决定时的线索。他是如何得知教堂才是那个正确的答案的？他是如何确信教堂比和他所爱的女人共度一生更加重要的？

尽管John决然地告诉过Sherlock他们不能在一起，然而他却发现自己开始想象那种生活了。Lawrence拓宽了他的眼界，使他预见了以前未能意识到的可能性：待在教堂里未必是正确的选择。一段和Sherlock在一起的人生；脱离教堂的人生。John甚至都不知道他在世俗中如何安身。他会回去行医吗？还是把后半生都花在给Sherlock当听众身上？Sherlock的生活里是否还留有他的一席之地？那男人全身心地投入进他的工作、他的谜题和罪案之间，而John能否融入其中？

此外，John忍不住想到了他们之间的年龄差。有那么一阵子，他并没怎么关注过这十三岁的差距，然而这段浪漫关系的前程却把他拉回现实。Sherlock甚至还不到三十岁，他还有大把的人生可活，大把的事情去经历。他可以找一个跟他年龄相近的人——比如Victor之类的——那么，为什么他会想要一个看破红尘的老神父呢？

****

随着时间的流逝，John并没有什么进展。他花了数小时兜兜转转地思考着，烦恼于不知道要做什么样的决定。大部分的时间里，他都在茫然地走来走去，喝空了杯子里的茶，悲伤地望着窗外，将念珠在指间来来回回地转着。

五天之后，当他收到一条来自Sherlock的短信时，才彻底地回过神来。

_我很抱歉。SH_

他从未能搞清楚怎么使用Sherlock给他的手机。当时为了避免最初接受它的不适感，他只做了些模糊的尝试，而且他也完全不知道贷款这一说还算不算数。尽管如此，他还是做不到无视掉Sherlock在联系他——他从来都做不到。

不知怎地，他摸索出了怎样发出短信，然后写了一条简短的回复。

_不必。我也为我说过的话感到抱歉。John_

令John感到惊讶的是，仅仅发出几秒钟后，手机铃声便响了。

“喂？”John迟疑地应道。

“John，”Sherlock缓缓地说道，像是生怕他会挂断。“你在哪儿？Lawrence神父说你走了，但他没说你去了哪里。”

“我只是想离开伦敦一阵子。”

“离开我，你的意思是。”Sherlock静静道。

“Sherlock，我——”

John停住了，不知道要说什么。

“什么？”

“我很抱歉我所说过的话，”过了一会，John开口道。“我那么说是错误的。”

“我猜我们都说了一些不想说的话。”

“是的。”

他们同时沉默了，John能听见的只有Sherlock的呼吸声传了过来。

最后，Sherlock开口了。“John？”

“嗯？”

“你还记得你曾经对我说过……无论发生了什么，我们都还是朋友？”

“我记得，”John轻轻地说道，用手支着脑袋。

“我…我不能失去你，John。”

“Sherlock……”

“我们可以把整件事都删除掉，忘掉它曾经发生过。”

“我想我不能，”John呐呐道。

电话那头变得沉默了。

“Sherlock？”

John听见对方颤抖的呼吸，然后他的声音响了起来。

“那么，我猜该说再见了，”Sherlock生硬地说道。

“Sherlock，什——”

“我想，我们现在就结束掉是最佳选择。我不会再联系你了。你可以把这个手机扔了，随便你。”

“等等，Sherlock——”

“再见，John。”

“Sher——”

电话挂断了。John把手机丢到附近的桌子上，突然间感觉天旋地转。他必须处理好这个。他必须做出选择，二选一。尽管他有种可怕的感觉：他已经做出了决定。

****

一周后，John终于回家了。在当天早些时候他去见了主教，并和他谈论了自己的决定。从主教的办公室里出来的时候，他感到有一丝悲伤，但是心情平静，甚至更加坚定了自己的选择。

Lawrence见他回来了很高兴，并且马上告诉John他看上去比两周前放松多了。John微笑着再次感谢了他的帮助和建议。

只剩下一个人他要去见了——Sherlock。在那通灾难性的电话之后，不同他联络很艰难，但John依旧需要些时间来接收自己的抉择。因为当下一次他们碰面时，John能真切清楚自己的想法对他们彼此都会更好。

决定不再浪费时间踌躇和拖延痛苦，John快速地洗了个澡换了件新衬衫，就向贝克街出发了。

****

Hudson太太以一贯愉快的微笑迎他进来，可紧接着便告诉他Sherlock出门了。

“Lestrade探长之前过来了，”她解释道。“还带来个好消息——他已经好几个星期都痛苦不堪了，需要一个好案子振作起来。”

John对她苦笑了一下，一些虚张的勇气也因这耽搁消失了。

“你喜欢的话可以在楼上等，神父。你知道他这人什么样，可能一会就回来，也可能两天不见人影。”

John勉强露出一个微笑，然后点了点头。

“我猜我要等一小会了。”

“那就上去等吧，神父。就当在自己家一样，别拘束。我会给你倒杯茶的，但我要先出去一下。”

“没关系，Hudson太太。别让我耽误你了。”

她朝他温暖地笑了笑，然后消失在她自己的房间里，John则走上楼梯继续等候。

****

经过了四十分钟的等待，就在John要放弃的时候，他听到大门关上的声音，片刻之后，楼梯上传来了脚步声。脚步声不止一个，很显然，Lestrade探长紧跟在Sherlock身后冲进了房间。Sherlock看到John坐在扶手椅上时吓了一跳，停住了脚步，发出了一个不确定的声音。

“哦，你好，神父，”Lestrade友好地问候道。

“Lestrade探长，”John点头回应道，他看了眼探长，然后将目光转向Sherlock。

他能感觉到Sherlock的凝视落在他身上的重量，那男人的视线正追溯着他，无疑正在从他的衣服、头发和面容上进行着一打演绎推理。最后，那沉重的目光落在John的喉咙处——那个John挂了整整三十年白色硬领的地方，现在一片空白。


	9. What Wondrous Love Is This

Sherlock的凝视依旧落在John的领口处，与此同时，John的目光也持续在Sherlock和Lestrade之间有几分紧张地来来回回。很长一段时间都没有人说话，直到Lestrade清了清嗓子，打破了寂静。

“你的白领子怎么了？”这个做了一辈子警察的探长脱口而出，一边在自己的脖子处比划着。

John眨了眨眼睛，把视线从Sherlock身上转向Lestrade。

“我，嗯…我不再需要它了。”

“哦？”

“是的。我要…我要卸下神职了，”John说道。他飞快地瞥了一眼Sherlock。

Sherlock的眼睛微微地睁大了，可转瞬间便控制住了自己重新看向了Lestrade，但这足以让John有所觉察。

“呵，”Lestrade说，“这能被允许吗？”

John微笑了，“他们并不能真地阻止你。”

“好吧，我猜也是。”

又一阵尴尬的沉默降临，Lestrade把手插进兜里，再次清了清喉咙。

“呃，我最好还是走吧，”Lestrade看向了Sherlock，后者一言不发，他接着朝John点了下头。“很高兴再次见到你，神父。”

John没有费心指出，其实再没必要用那个名头来称呼他了。

“我也是，”他站起身来回答道。

“尽快把文件送回来啊，”Lestrade对Sherlock喊道，只收到了后者回以一记心烦意乱的挥手。

John看见探长翻了个白眼，然后终于走掉了。房间里鸦雀无声，他们一同听着Lestrade离去的脚步，直至楼下的门被关上。John转头看向Sherlock，却发现后者正惊讶地盯着他。

“你不当神父了？”

Sherlock会重复对话的现象正表明了他有多震惊。

“是的，”John说道，忍不住露出了小小的笑容。

“为什么？”Sherlock反问。

“我以为答案明摆着呢，”John低声道。

Sherlock似乎思忖了一阵，慢慢地脱掉外套，坐进沙发里，然后抬眼对上了John的视线。

“教堂是你的生命，是你的一切。我不明白。”

John走上前，坐在了Sherlock对面的咖啡桌上，只离有他一步远的距离。

“Sherlock，”他轻轻地说道，“我爱你。我爱上你了。无论发生什么，我都无法让自己认定这是罪。假使我继续当一名神父，我则必须谴责这份感情，进行忏悔，而我不认我做得到。”

Sherlock没有说话，但他凝视着John的眼睛，而John分辨得出其背后隐藏着的情绪——那像是他几乎在害怕会相信自己所听到的。

“你卸下神职有多久了？”Sherlock询问道，他的声音绷得紧紧的。

“足够久了，久到我此刻真的很想亲吻你，”John飞快地回答道，那股子虚张的勇气推着他向前去，坐到Sherlock身边的沙发上。

眼神落在他丰满的嘴唇上，John低语着，“我可以吻你吗？”

Sherlock小小地点了下头作为许可，John笑了，拉近了他们之间的距离，吻上了Sherlock的唇。

第一个吻温柔到不可思议，只是轻轻地擦过唇瓣，不急不躁。Sherlock的手试探地搭上John的肩膀，John贴着他的嘴唇微笑了起来，倾向前去吻得更深。游泳池那晚的记忆——他曾无情地抑制至今——突然潮水般地涌回，和当下的感觉交织在一起，让他无法抗拒地感受着Sherlock，感受着他温暖的呼吸，柔软的双唇，和手掌下轻柔的按压。

他们和相互接近时一样缓缓地彼此分开，John终于看见一抹笑容展开在了Sherlock的脸上。然而片刻后，当Sherlock重新开口说话时，那微笑便消散不见了。

“我还以为我失去你了。”

“所以你就是个傻瓜，”John开玩笑地说。他握起Sherlock的手，与自己的十指交缠。单单这么一个简单的动作，却叫John涨红了脸颊。

“是的，”Sherlock同意道，紧紧地攥住John的手。“我…我不敢相信你放弃了一切，而仅仅是为了我。”

“你才不是‘仅仅’呢。我想跟你在一起，Sherlock。我只是很抱歉，花了这么久才意识到这一点。”

这一次，Sherlock靠上前去亲了他。John伸手将他拉得更近，另一只空闲的手深埋在Sherlock深色的卷发里。他张开嘴抵着他，Sherlock呻吟了一声，更用力地吻了下去。他松开了握着John的手，转移到他的脖颈处，想把John调整到他想要的位置上。John紧紧地抓着Sherlock，在他的引导下歪过头，迎接着Sherlock覆上的唇舌。John呻吟着，双手紧紧揪住Sherlock的衬衫，感觉自己被一种许久未体验过的激情填满了。

过了一会，Sherlock退开来，把头埋在John的颈侧。

“对不起，”他喃喃低语道。

“为什么要道歉？”John喘着粗气地问道，感受到Sherlock的嘴唇刷过自己的脖颈。

“我没想要操之过急的。我知道你很久都没有……和人亲密过了。”

“禁欲者都是这样的，”John赞同道。他的手在Sherlock身侧徘徊，他能触碰他——被允许触碰他，John觉得自己这样的想法点燃了。

“你还可能是个处男，”Sherlock的唇舌描绘着John的下颚，一边气喘吁吁地说道。

“我觉得处男这件事可变不回来，”John说道，在Sherlock的拥吻下拱起身体。

其实他挺赞同这个想法的——距离上一次亲密确实过了很久了——但尽管如此，他还是想沉陷进Sherlock之中，除此之外别无他想。他们都曾痛苦不堪，以为他们永远都不可能拥有彼此；现在看来，这些亲吻和爱抚作为治愈伤痛的第一步来说再重要不过了。

“Sherlock，”他咕哝道，磨蹭着另一个男人的嘴唇。“过去的两周里，我一直在想象和你一起会是什么样子。而现在，我很想就这样真真正正地生活下去了。”

在Sherlock有机会反驳之前，John吻上了他的唇，用手环过Sherlock的脖颈将他拉近。他想要了解这男人的一切，想要发掘那些成百上千的却只有恋人能获知的细小秘密——什么能使他叹息，什么能让他害羞，而又是什么能令他软弱颤抖至无法站立。想到这一切皆成为可能不禁使他微微眩晕。

Sherlock退开了一些，低头注视着John，他的瞳孔因情欲而微微扩大。John伸手拂开Sherlock额前的发丝，看着他红晕的脸颊不禁温柔地笑了。

“我爱你，”Sherlock低语道。他的手指摩挲着John的嘴唇。

“我也爱你，”John回答说，然后把他拉入另一个吻中。

****

差不多近二十年里（十九年零六个月，事实上），John和他人唯一的身体接触就是握手，以及友好地拍拍胳膊或者肩膀，但却未曾像现在这样：指甲在颈后轻轻地刮蹭，或是温暖的舌抵着他的唇滑动——从未有过这般。在独身了这么多年之后，单单就这份简简单单的和人亲近的感觉——唇舌相接、胸膛贴着胸膛——就令他欣喜不已。这狂风骤雨般的感觉，John几乎都快忘了。

Sherlock打断了亲吻，额头抵着John的额头，他的手摩挲在John身侧像是要燃起火来。

“你会留下吗？”Sherlock意味深长地问道，他看进John的眼里。

“是的，”John说，“老天，是的。”

Sherlock挪开了，慢慢地站了起来，向John伸出了手。John的目光落在他的手指上，接着又移回他的脸，然后他抬起手放进Sherlock手中，任由那个高个儿的男子将自己拉起来。Sherlock热切地看了他一眼，然后立刻转过身，拉着John和他一起走进了卧室。

他们一迈进门槛，Sherlock就放开了John的手走到床边站住了，他的脸上写满了焦虑不安。而John正挣扎在自己突如其来的紧张感中，不过他很快便将它克服，然后向着Sherlock的方向迈过去，拉下他的头吻了上去。John的手臂环绕在Sherlock的腰间，双手则沿着其后背曲线蜿蜒而上。Sherlock闷哼了一声，揪紧了John的衬衫试图把他拉得更近。他们磕磕绊绊地拥吻着，直到John的腿撞到了床沿。

John撤开来，不停地喘着气。他抬头望着Sherlock，那男人看上去有些不能自己，他的胸膛起伏不定，皮肤上晕开了红潮。John对他笑了下，然后在床边坐下来。Sherlock的眸子不可思议地变深了。John拉过他的手，轻轻拽了一下让他坐下来。

“我很久没享受过双人床了，”John轻快地开着玩笑。

Sherlock看了看John，又看了眼床。紧接着，在John继续开口之前，他被按倒了，Sherlock俯身压了上来。

“John，”Sherlock低声喃喃道，“我想要触碰你。你会让我碰你吗？”

John点了点头，伸手搂住另一个男人，将他拉近，当Sherlock吻上他的脉搏时，John拱起身来贴得更近。一只温暖的手掌顺势而下摸到了腰带，把衬衫从裤子里扯了出来，按压在下面的肌肤上滑动着。第一下的触摸让John感觉像被电了一下，他无助地喘息了一声，紧接着便不顾一切地想要更多。John的手从Sherlock背上滑下来，努力地和他的衬衣作起斗争，终于，他伸进了衣服下面，将手安放在他的脊梁上。他感觉到Sherlock抵着他的喉咙笑了起来。John闭上了眼睛，感受着掌下Sherlock光滑的皮肤，与此同时，也体味着Sherlock的手指在他的肚子上令人发痒地跳着舞步。

Sherlock的嘴唇又一次压了上来，John呻吟着，将另一只手埋在男人的头发里。Sherlock的手一路向上到了胸膛，沿途激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。长长的手指摸索着肋骨的轮廓滑向了前胸，刷过了乳头，John倒抽一口气。这实在过于刺激了，感官潮水般地涌上来，淹没了所有的理智。

Sherlock稍稍拉起身子，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

“你在发抖。”

John都没发觉自己在打颤——他的身体下意识地回应着这汹涌而至的快感。他局促地笑了一声，但当Sherlock要把手拿开时，他将他按了回去。

“我没事。真的。”

Sherlock盯着他看了很长时间，似乎仍不确定。

“把衣服脱掉，”John坚定地说道。“我想碰到你。”

Sherlock的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，但紧接着他便侧过身，敏捷的十指在衬衫纽扣上飞舞。他几乎瞬间就剥掉了衣服扔在床边，然后躺回John身边，胳膊撑着身子。John翻到另一边，正面对着Sherlock。John凝视着他，合着自己的心跳声，然后他伸出手，用指背滑过Sherlock的胸膛。

“你一向都这么美，”John喁喁低语道，眼神随着手掌一直下沉缠绕过Sherlock的腰际。

“John，”Sherlock动情地叹着，倾上前去吻上了John的嘴唇。

John急切地回吻着他，唇舌纠缠在一起，同时Sherlock的手指也在John的衬衫纽扣上忙碌着。终于他们成功地脱掉了衣服，同Sherlock的上衣一起扔到别处，John的皮肤一裸露出来，Sherlock就贴了过去，低头吻上了他的胸骨。John呻吟了一声，向后倒进床里，手指揪着Sherlock的头发。Sherlock的唇沿着锁骨一路向下吻到了肋骨，他的舌头舔的那里痒痒的。John颤抖着吸了口气，然后尽可能地使自己贴得更近。

Sherlock滚烫的身体倾上前压着他，他的勃起一再轻推着John的大腿，让John无须怀疑他有多想要这个——多想要他。这想法让他浑身发热，他自身那份强烈的欲望驱散了先前磨蹭徘徊在肚子里的所有紧张和不安。上帝助他，他是全心全意地想要这个男人。

Sherlock的手迟疑地搭上John的腰带，John被震了一下，他回过神来，推开了Sherlock，抬眼直视着他的眼睛。Sherlock巡视着他的脸，似乎仍在搜寻John想要终止的迹象。John握住他的手，拖着他按在自己裤子下的勃起上，打消了男人尚存的任何疑虑。

Sherlock手掌的第一下触碰——即使是隔着裤子——令John发出了一声窒息般的呻吟，Sherlock终于露出了一个小小的狡猾的笑容，用掌根磨蹭着John的阴茎。John伸手紧紧抓住男人的肩膀，这令人窒息的快感令他头晕目眩。

“衣服。脱掉。赶快，”他一字一句地说道，奋力在Sherlock的手掌那令人疯狂的按压下挣扎着呼吸。

Sherlock一接到命令就立即剥光了John的衣服，而John也试图扒回去，最终却以失败告终，Sherlock推开他的手自己搞定了衣服。

他们终于躺在床单下，赤裸相呈。John再也控制不住，一把将Sherlock拽了过来，他的双手顺着脊背而下，直至摸到了Sherlock的臀部，用力搂过让他们二人紧贴在一起。Sherlock喘息着，但紧接着反推过去，把John按进床垫里，然后他爬到他上面和他从头到脚地紧贴在一起，红潮染上了全身。John弓身迎向他，感受到被Sherlock的身体紧压着使他兴奋不已，他捉住Sherlock的嘴唇饥渴地吻着。

Sherlock用一只胳膊撑住自己，另一只手将他们的勃起包裹住按在一起。John喘息着挺进Sherlock的手中，任由盲目的本能引领着，在这强烈的触感中迷失了自己。John不想这一刻结束，他想永远沉浸在其中，但Sherlock的紧握、胯部的摩擦、和他抵在John嘴边无助地半张着的双唇，种种交织着一起将John从迷失中拉回。他的皮肤像是燃起火焰，他的呼吸似乎杂乱无章，然而他全然没有在意。Sherlock窒息般地呻吟了一声，而John无能为力，只有随着他被快感所淹没。

****

John在不熟悉的温暖中醒来，他被环在另一人的怀抱里。天刚刚破晓，细碎的光线穿透窗帘，照在他枕边之人的身上。Sherlock在他对面四肢摊开地睡着，一只胳膊沉沉地压在他的肚子上，头枕着John的手臂。几乎就在John看着他的时候，Sherlock醒了，他用浅色的眼睛久久地注视着John，然后凑到近前，将头靠在John的肩膀上。John伸手滑过Sherlock的背，心满意足地嘟囔着，亲了亲他的额角。

然而这动作却似乎让Sherlock变得紧张起来，他抵着John的皮肤开口了，话语因此变得含糊不清。

“我不值得拥有这个……拥有你。”

John惊讶地拉起身子，Sherlock不情愿地抬起头来。

“别这么说，”John严肃地说道，他伸手捧住Sherlock的脸。“你值得的。”

“我配不上你。”

“不。不，不是的，”John说，“你从不知道你是多么地令人惊叹，而我知道。假如我这辈子只能做一件事的话，那就是让你意识到你有多么不可思议。”

“John，”Sherlock覆上John的手，他的声音被感情沾染上了深沉。

John倾身用力地吻了他，决意把这想法从他脑海里驱走，Sherlock也紧紧地靠了过去。最后，John想撤开来，却被Sherlock用腿钩住，显然他想再更亲近他一些。

“你才华横溢，”John吻着Sherlock的头发，“而且那么英俊。我那么爱你。”

他的手刷过Sherlock搭在他肚子上的手臂，然后和他十指交缠。

“我爱你，John。”Sherlock静静地说道。他的嘴唇擦过John的肩膀，“我想我一直都是。”

John笑了，他把Sherlock抱得更近，懒洋洋地抚摸着他的背。他们在一起躺了一阵，环绕在对方的怀抱里，数着彼此的呼吸。

这静谧被Sherlock的手机铃声打破了。Sherlock抱怨了一声，然后亲了亲John，翻到床边去找裤子。John禁不住欣赏起眼前的场景——他颀长的脊背，和臀部浑圆的线条。

Sherlock躺进John身边的空位子上，手指在手机按键上飞舞。

“是Lestrade，”他的声音里充满兴奋。“又有一件谋杀案，我该去工作了。”

他顿了下，接着把头转向John。

“你想来吗？”他的眼睛亮了起来。

“犯罪现场？”

“当然。”

John想了想，然后露出了笑容。

“好啊。”

Sherlock咧嘴笑了，他从床上蹦起来，抓起推在地板上的衣服扔给了John。

“穿好衣服，没时间了。”

John笑了一声，然后尽可能快速地套上衬衫。

“Lestrade不会介意吗？”John一边掖着衣服一边问道。

Sherlock不屑一顾地挥了挥手，“哦，谁管他？”他冲向门口，John紧随其后，心里涌动着兴奋。

Sherlock走到卧室门口忽地停住了，John差点就撞上了他。Sherlock转了回来，突然低下头亲了John一下，短暂但有力。然后他走进厨房，迈向大门。

“来吧，John，”他大喊道，微笑着回过头来。“游戏开始了！”

 

全文完。


End file.
